Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Qualidea Code 99
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: A story about a man named Shan Vile Merkava who was killed in 1945 during the war against the Neuroi and was experimented on by the Germans and was forced to use an ancient relic known as the Sword of Light. After he was killed, the relic had kept his mental state alive but his mortal body to be destroyed as he is now a spirit with an immortal body that seeks out to take revenge.
1. Chapter 1:- Introduction & Explanation

Introduction & Explanation

Senki Zesshou Symphogear: True User

A few months after the group of Symphogear users in Japan had saved the world from Carol's alchemy and magic, they came across the first few male Symphogear users, powerful users as well. Facing the problem of both the Necron's uprising along with the "first" user of Symphogear, Jay Guan Long, the relic of Jade.

Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Cretaceous Army

A few years after stopping Jay Guan Long from eradicating the Human race, many pride capitals of all cities were destroyed by what seems to be "Monsters" or "Dinosaurs" from the opinions of the people of all of the cities, the Symphogear users all gathered together to protect the pride of Japan, which is Tokyo Tower, however they were invaded by a surprise attack at night and Akatsuki Kirika, user of the Igalima relic, was taken away and was controlled by the most feared villain from all history text books, Shan V. Merkava. Another Symphogear user, but the man was killed from the war in 1945 against the Neuroi and was experimented on by the Germans and has now sought for revenge against Humanity and Shan took control of all of the Symphogear users.

Senki Zesshou Symphogear: The Beginning (Movie based story)

In 1943 when the Neuroi appeared and strike an invasion on Europe, the Strike Witches were one of humanity's hope in survival and after the year of 1945 when Shan V. Merkava was experimented on, he died as he was being used as a weapon but his relic allowed his soul to stay within the body with abilities that no man could ever have, to never feel pain, to never have wounds or emotions of fear, anger, anxiety, sickness, sadness or happiness, Shan V. Merkava took all of those abilities from the Relic Claíomh Solais, aptly named as the Sword of Light, though this weapon gives Shan complete control of light and the environment itself, his mind is filled evil and darkness as he only wanted to make Humanity his, because of the ability, he took control of all 100 billion witches in the world in the year 1957 and made an unstoppable army of powerful witches, he then slowly started his army in the year 2058 when Humanity had created weapons of self transformation, allowing people to transform into monsters or anything they desire as a weapon of self defense, Shan took that into order and had over a million people who could transform, with his ability to control light, he killed the people he took over and changed their will to only obey his command, though Shan knew that he lacked...A queen.

Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Stratos (Short OVA story)

In the IS Academy, Shan had planned out an invasion towards the academy as a reason of professional armored weapons that were perfect for war, he did so and attacked the academy with more than a few thousand Strike Witches when the academy had less than 700 students. Orimura Ichika was a formidable foe along side with Shinonono Houki and the other members in his team, however they were no match against Shan's powerful Symphogear relic, it had the ability to self adapt in any environment and was able to self transform into what he thinks is best for the situations in most battles(Dinosaurs, Dragons, Monsters), with fear he took it as an advantage to scare the students and took control of them, making them a part of his immortal army.

Senki Zesshou Symphogear: A Hundred (Short OVA story)  
When the Savages attacked humanity, it was not long till the humans made use of the alien cells and merged it with people, making them have powers like no other, but they did not take it to thought that Relics and Symphogears have more power in the sense of every logical factor. Shan invaded the whole academy with his Cretaceous army and merged victorious with the overwhelming numbers of pure 100% hunting instinct of dinosaurs with the intelligent minds of a Human brain.


	2. Chapter 2:- PART 0

Qualidea Code 99 PART 0  
Theme song for Chapter 0: ボタン - PENGUIN RESEARCH

After a few thousand years, Shan had still remembered about his family's tradition in serving the powerful Japanese family known as the Tenkawa family, he carries a slight resemblance to the family of the Tenkawa as he has silver gray hair with a tall slim figure to his body, though he has a lot of muscles as it was mentioned before by Akatsuki Kirika from the story of Hundred. The man's eyes are bright grass green and is always wearing a white suit with a black tie and belt, Shan is a hygienic person who does not like things to be unclean, as said during the time when he was in Japan during the invasion of the Unknown(Aka: Neuroi 2), he noticed that he looked more human than he should as a spirit and was able to feel pain and emotions but he did not know how to express his emotions after so long. After that he walked straight from a long bridge towards a city, as he was walking, a long armored black train was coming towards him from behind on its tracks, it slowed down and stopped right next to Shan, the sides of the train opened up and there were large number of students looking at him.

A long messy red haired girl along with a tall skinny man who seems like her brother, walked out of the train and asked who was he. Shan replied honestly, stating his name but it seems that they forgot about his story in their text books and as soon as the red haired girl named Asuha heard about what Shan was doing, she brought the man along into the city in the train as a refugee and a tourist from the outside of Japan, many of the students were fascinated by how Shan was dressed, thinking that he must be a rich man. Shan still had a bit of his abilities to summon what he wants, he knows he is a villain but he can't always be bad so he decided to pay Asuha and her brother Kasumi as a thank you for bringing him into the city, odd enough a refugee had a lot of money with him. Shan was one of the first few people who had walked in the city as a tourist and not as a regular civilian or student, however Asuha had placed Shan in a city where he wanted to be: "Kanagawa City". He saw numerous of students look at Shan with curiosity but some of the females were somewhat interested about Shan but were too shy to approach him.

A short silvered hair girl with a long coat around her shoulder with pink eyes approached towards Shan and spoke out to him, asking him who he was, Shan had never experience love in his life but he could see it on the girl's face as she was blushing. As Shan was talking to her, he was being watched by Kirika and Sakamoto Mio from afar as they noticed that after a few hundred years, he smiled for the first time and was laughing, the two girls knew that the Queen for the spiritual army has been found so they went back to their realm to report the news to the other members of the realm. Shan had seen it for the first time after so many years from being dead, he finally knew what it meant to be in love, he'd then introduce himself to the girl as Shan V. Merkava and the girl did so too and replied "Tenkawa Maihime", it was then, Shan remembered about how he had served under the name of Tenkawa for years. Maihime was energetic and childish yet she feels no tension around Shan as she would just simply hold his hand and take him around the city and show him around the places, Shan would just agree and followed Maihime as traditionally, he is suppose to serve her but he can't help but feel happy yet tense around her.

In the center of Kanagawa City, there is a sword dojo owned by the family of Rindou and the teacher there is none other than Rindou Hotaru, which is Maihime's best friend. As Maihime brought Shan to the dojo to introduce himself to Hotaru, the man can't help but feel the rage from Hotaru as Shan was not pleased by that rage, Hotaru ignored Shan as she drew out her sword and was ready to attack Shan while asking him to back away from Maihime, however Maihime disapproved of that and blocked Hotaru's path of attack with her hands spread out, saying that she wants Hotaru to meet her new friend but Hotaru pushed Maihime aside strongly as she fell onto the floor.

From the sight of Maihime falling onto the floor, Shan was enraged by it as he would then activate his gear which then removed his white suit into a full white steel plated armor with a long mechanical spiked tail and had a monster-like mask on his face, yelling and roaring at Hotaru, this caught the attention of the students outside as they went into the dojo to check what was happening. The students were ready to attack as they thought Hotaru was being attacked but Maihime cleared out the problem as the secret of Shan being able to fight was no longer a secret anymore. With the form of a beast, Hotaru was worried about the consequences of the fight against someone or something she had never face before and the scolding of Maihime's so-called "new friend", however she was in a blur as Shan then attacked her with his tail, smashing her shoulder without her realizing, having her to fly out of the wooden dojo with a broken right arm, being unable to hold her blade, Shan's beast stood up in two legs and approached Hotaru as he got close to her telling her to not hurt Maihime ever again or so be it that he will kill Hotaru without a second thought, it was the first time ever Shan was enraged with anger as he then transformed back into his normal human form and went back to Maihime, checking her for any wounds or whatsoever. Maihime was saddened by the sudden change of emotion by Hotaru so she left Hotaru to think about what she did wrong and escorted Shan out of the city as it was time for him to leave.

At the entrance of Kanagawa's gate, Maihime held Shan's hand tightly under her small palms as she was blushing madly while smiling happily, it was time for Shan to go as Shan would then squat down to Maihime and patted her head lightly and gave her a piece of paper with a code written on it as Maihime then took Shan's hand and wrote her phone number on his wrist with a pen that she carried with her around as she would then hugged him tightly and whispered into his ears softly saying "I will see you soon." , Shan smiled gently at her as he nodded and turned around and walked straight into what it seems to be a portal, there standing besides the portal was the whole group of both male and female symphogear users who bowed down to Shan as he would look back at Hime and wave goodbye to her as he noticed as she was smiling at him while waving back at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, Shan would then turn around and yell out to Maihime, telling her to dial that code on her phone whenever she wants to talk or see him as she would then smile happily but was still in tears, the symphogear users along with Shan then entered the portal and disappeared into the midst and it was then Maihime realized that it was love at first sight.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- PART 1

Qualidea Code 99 PART 1  
Theme song for Chapter 1: Million Clouds - 坂本真綾

It was 9:43 P.M. on a Wednesday night. Maihime was lying down on her bed, hugging her body pillow tightly in a shirt and home shorts with the lights off and the window curtains wide open, letting the moonlight into her room. She was holding her phone as she was looking at the messages screen, waiting for a message from Shan for three weeks after he left. After Shan had left, Maihime had given Hotaru a month's break from being subhead of the city to cool down and had received some scolding from Maihime herself as a result of Hotaru's absence for three weeks from both battle meetings and classes. As the clock had reach the time of 10:00 P.M. the doorbell in their apartment rang and Maihime and received a messaged from the code:(99699A) as it was written: "Please come outside.", Maihime's eyes widened greatly as she smiled joyfully, she'd then quickly ran towards the door, accidentally smashing through the wall to get to the door, as soon as she opened it, she saw the person who she wanted to see most, Shan.

A tall young man who had his black tie, belt and shoes with a bright white coat and a thin pair of gold glasses, he smiled at Maihime with a slight blush on his cheeks as he spread his arms opened at her and said "I'm back.", Maihime was in tears of joy as soon as she saw him and hear him said that as she would then jump at Shan and hugged him tightly, her whole body fully covered the top of Shan's body as she just kept hugging him tightly."Hime? Can I ask you a question?" Shan asked as he set down Hime and squatted down to her. Hime nodded but said "Eh wait! Why don't you come in and we will talk inside? Might give us more privacy too.." She said as she noticed some of the doors from the other apartments were opened as some of the students were staring at both Shan and Hime. "I do not mind but I do not wish to upset Rindou-san, this place is her home too after all." He said with a smile on his face as Hime kept on pampering him to enter till Shan had no choice but to enter the apartment with Hime, though Hotaru was not in sight of Shan nor Hime's view, Hotaru was listening to them somewhere within the was sitting down on a couch in front of a TV as he was looking around, as it was his first time in someone else's home after years of being dead and to be reincarnated in this world, Hime approached him from behind and sat right next to him as she placed a cup of hot green tea on the table, saying "Here ya go~ A nice up of hot tea for you." As Shan replied to her "Ah, I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble and the thing that had happened a few weeks ago with Rindou-san, I actually wanted to apologize to her but I think I will do it another time when she is awake.", Hime would then shake her head lightly as she looked up at him and said "No, you did not cause any problems, what had happened was all Hotaru-chan's fault to begin with, she acted out of her own will and did not think it through apparently but I will give her the message about your apology to her in the morning~ Oh what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Hime asked as she was a little bit nervous to be around with a man who seemed a little bit older than she is though she's trying to keep her cool by smiling and trying not to shake from being nervous.

"Well what I wanted to ask was.. Actually a question for the both of us. We just met three weeks ago and we became very close for some reason, I am sorry but I do not understand this sort of thing." Shan said with a worried expression on his look as he drank his tea quietly, Hime would then exhale out loudly as she was worried that he might say that he does not want to see her again but she replied to him energetically and said "Well! Maybe it's fate that brought you here to meet me or me to meet you! Because for some reason, when I saw you walking around the city, I can't help but feel this pain in my chest when I first saw you, but to tell you the truth, the pain felt good for some reason, I sweated and I got nervous for some odd reason as well and a few of my friends said that my face was red..". Shan understood how she felt as he felt the same way when he saw Maihime for the first time as well but he couldn't express his feelings well enough to actually sum up how he felt towards her.

Shan would then poke Maihime's cheek softly as she would look up at him as she blushed slightly, "Hime, I don't really understand my emotions as good as you do but at most I can say is that I had the exact same feeling as well when I first made eye contact with you but I can't comprehend these emotions, they're far too alien for me to even understand nor learn about them." , Hime would blush madly as she looked up at him and asked "Is that why you were gone for so long? Just to try to understand your emotions?", without hesitation, Shan nodded as it was then Hime was in tears slightly as she'd then beat Shan lightly with her hands, slowly pushing him down to the end of the couch as Shan felt the slight pain from being punched lightly by Maihime along with the fact that he felt at ease when she did that to him, Hime was yelling at him, saying "You idiot! Stupid! Dumb dumb! Dummy! You big idiot! You went away for 3 weeks just to understand your emotions when you could have done it here! Did you know how sad I was when you left-" She stopped halfway after the sentence as she was sitting on top Shan while covering her mouth, her face was bright red as she realized what she had said to then smiled at Maihime with slight blush on his cheeks as he would then grab her arms lightly and pulled her down towards him and hugged her tightly and said "Would you please tell me, what do you hear?", Maihime was blushing madly as he was hugging him but she felt his warm body through his suit and could feel and hear his heartbeat, "I can hear and feel your heart beating...Why?" she asked as she looked at him as she was on top of him as Shan would then say "I will tell you another time because I have never been this happy before in my entire life!" He said joyfully and smiled happily. After Shan smiled happily, Maihime's eyes widened as she skipped a heartbeat at the sight of Shan's jolly smile and whispered to herself and said "I didn't know he could smile like that..". After they talked, it was time for Shan to leave as it was getting late. As Shan left the building, Maihime couldn't help but feel depressed as she saw him walking away from her as she was staring at his back with tears falling from her cheeks, she'd then rubbed her tears away slowly and returned back into her room and slept soundly.

In the next following day at 9:35 A.M. on a Thursday morning, Maihime was walking around the food district in Kanagawa city as she was patrolling the area and saw Shan was sitting together with Asuha and Kasumi in the same table, chatting and eating together, when she saw them ate together, she approached Shan quickly and poked Shan's cheeks as she pouted. "Buu, how come you're having breakfast here while I'm on patrol anyway?" Maihime said Shan looked up at Maihime with his eyes being dark pink instead of its usual bright green colour and he had worn a long black sleeved shirt with a brown overcoat around his arm but still maintained his usual hair design. "W-What happened to your eyes?" Maihime asked as she was worried about him but instead of Shan answering, Kasumi answered Maihime instead and said "We asked him the same thing too since we thought he was wearing eye contacts but he said its a part of his powers of self healing, apparently those pink eyes has always been his original instead of his green eyes.", "Then if the pink eyes are his original what about the green eyes?" Maihime asked as she grabbed Shan's face and looked closely into his eyes as Shan was blushing slightly was just letting her do what she wanted and said "Well to tell you the truth, the Green eyes was actually...Because I was blind." he said as he scratched his head three were in shock as Maihime quickly grabbed a chair and checked his eyes one more time. "Blind?! Then how did you find your way to my place last night and how come you know your way around and know what I look like and everything?!" Maihime asked with worry in her tone but Shan replied with a smile and held Maihime's hand and held them lightly, "Just because my eyes cannot see does not mean that my brain can't let me adapt and learn about the environment, besides, I wasn't exactly blind, it's just that the green colour on my eyes disables me from seeing colour and only let me see heat signatures instead, so I can't really see the faces clearly not unless I really try to force it to change its ability.". Asuha and Kasumi wowed in sync as they found it interesting to see an ability like that to exist. "So tell me, how did you know it was Ohime-chin when you first met her?" Asuha asked as she placed her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her arm as she was looking at Shan. "I did not know her name until she introduced herself so I was surprised to have a stranger to suddenly approach me so quickly." Shan said as he chuckled slightly. "I'm surprised you two get along so much better than how Rindou gets along with Tenkawa.". Kasumi said lazily.

"I am sorry, but I cannot really answer that question because I myself do not understand why, but I can just say that it's because I think that...She's special, and it's also because my family known as the Merkavas has been serving the Tenkawa family ever since the beginning of the invasion in 1942." Shan said honestly as the sibling's mouth was agape while Maihime was mumbling softly to herself while looking down at the ground while blushing madly. "He said I'm special..". Shan would then smile at the siblings, not knowing about the fact that Maihime is actually a princess who owns her own land in Kanagawa.

"Ohime-chin, do you have a boyfriend or are you betrothed with someone already?" Asuha asked bluntly as would then notice Shan's happy expression changed into pure depression. "No. I no one ever confessed to me before but my parents did ask me if I wanted to marry their friend's son, but I didn't want to because I didn't love him and because I want to find my own love on my own! I do not want people to choose my life for me!" She yelled as she then noticed Asuha was looking at Shan with a slight grin on her face, she would then turn to look at Shan and noticed that he looked really happy for some reason.

"Have you two...Ever considered dating each other before?" Kasumi asked bluntly as Maihime would turn away from Shan quickly as she was blushing madly but Shan looked at Kasumi and tilted his head to the side as a sign of not understanding what Kasumi meant by what he said. "Either they're both cute now or they will be very cute together.." Asuha said as she smirked at the two of them.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- PART 2

Qualidea Code 99 PART 2  
Theme song for Chapter 2: Oath Sign - LiSA

/WARNING: Slight violence in this side of the chapter. PG required./

"Okay, both of you, stand up, and look straight at Onii, okay?" Asuha said as she got up from her own seat and went around the small table to Shan and Maihime, Asuha would then grab both Shan's and Hime's hand lightly and put their hands together, making them look like they're holding hands. "There you go..? An unfinished artwork.. Asuha-chan, you're not putting effort in this." Kasumi said as he was not amused at what he saw, "Onii, you're being annoying and I'm trying my best to sort this two out right now-" Asuha was interrupted by the sound of the alarm, signalling all of the students to head to battle stations as a swarm of Unknown has appeared at Umihotaru. "Looks like we gotta go! Shan-kun can you stay here? It will be dangerous for you to go out!" Maihime said as she held both of his hands with hers and looked up at him with concern. Shan would then smile gently and nodded and said "If it goes bad, I will assist you." He said as Maihime smiled and ran with Asuha and Kasumi.

"What were you three doing?!" Ichiya, the subhead of Tokyo City was in the sky with his units as Canaria was at the roof of Umihotaru with her microphone staff along with a few other students guarding her. "Oh stop wondering, it's creeping me out." Kasumi said as he took out his sniper rifle and shot at the flying Unknowns from the armored train along with a large company of students by him as Asuha head down to the ocean and fired up close. "Sorry, we were busy with something..Hehe~" Maihime said as she was scratching the back of her head lightly while standing at the deck of the carrier along with a few dozen students with close quarter weapons. Shan was watching the battle from the roof of the council tower, after blinking for a short moment, his eyes turned green yet again as his vision zoomed in onto Maihime who was battling bravely, Shan would then smile lightly as he placed his right hand on his lips as he blushed lightly, thinking that she looked cute when she's serious. Shan's eyes widened slightly as he saw a really large red Unknown ship coming out from the powerful and it looked very identical to a Neuroi carrier along with the fact that it looked more armor than what he had seen. "Witches, Panzers, prepare to assault." Shan said as someone behind him with a shadowy figure disappeared into the sky as Shan would then transformed into his beast form, yet for some reason he felt more stronger than before and he looked more different as well, he had a large wolf-life figure with a sort of three-spinal armor that was on his head and it reach to his back along with his usual cross design tail was turned into a black dagger-like tip at the end of his tail, he did not care as he jumped down from the tall building and rushed towards Umihotaru with faster speed than he had before.

As the students were fighting, they noticed the Unknown stopped their firing and were looking up at the sky behind them, everyone kept quiet until the saw what the Unknown were looking at as the clouds there were staring at turned dark each following second until a powerful and loud screech from the cloud was heard, it sounded like a swarm mechanical beasts. "What the hell was that?" Ichiya asked as he looked up around the sky and noticed a girl flying in the sky with a sword behind her back and had a tail and cat ears along with a sort of armor on both of her legs. "Witches?! Hey Suzaku! You better get you and your squads out of the skies now!" Kasumi yelled through the communicator on his ear loudly as Ichiya replied and asked why he should, which then Kasumi answered back and said "That one girl is a Witch! Read your history text book next time! Even though it was said that Witches are gone, this one is still alive and that could only mean one thing.." Kasumi paused for a moment as he looked up at the sky as he gasped loudly and had his eyes widened and his mouth agape when the thousands of Witches flew through the clouds with swords and guns. Kasumi panicked and had everyone head for cover and everyone else did so.

As the students went to hid for cover, Maihime and the students of Kanagawa city were left in the open as their carrier was no fast moving, the powerful Unknown carrier fired a large beam at the Kanagawa carrier but the beam deflected and the carrier was protect by a small group of witches. The students of Chiba and Tokyo city were hiding together in the armored train but as they were hiding and were trying to keep away from danger, they train shook greatly as they heard something or someone was on top of the train, Asuha went out to see what it was and she saw a large group of soldiers, armored with weapons from a tank as the soldiers got into position, they got to the side of the train where the students could see them, the soldiers fired their large cannons at the giant Unknown carrier as the thick armor of the alien carrier was being destroyed slowly by the weapons of both the soldiers and the witches, making it seem like the Unknown were easy enemies. "W-What's going on?" Maihime was concern of the situation as she looked around with confusion.

"Wow... Okay boys, get out your water guns and lets help these guys!" Asuha said as the students of Chiba city cheered and went to cover together with the armored soldiers and fired their weapons as well. "Looks like they're not our enemies, everyone head out!" Ichiya said as all of the Tokyo students followed him and helped the witches take out the smaller Unknown units. "What the heck is that?" Kasumi asked as he looked to his left and noticed a sort of black wolf like beast running towards him until he heard someone talking to him. "Kasumi-san, do not shoot, it is me. Shan." Shan called out to Kasumi and Asuha telekinetically as the two siblings did not fire at Shan, he jumped over the large crowd of fighters and straight towards the building of Umihotaru. Shen then pierced his claws to the concrete walls of the tower and ran up to the roof where Canaria and a few students were at. As soon as Shan reach to the top, his appearance stopped Canaria from singing and he unintentionally frighten the girls on the roof, Shan walked towards Canaria as she moved away from Shan, not knowing what to do, Shan just stood at the position where Canaria stood and stared directly at the large Unknown units. "Sakamoto, have your witches and the students of Tokyo fall back, Maho, have your units and the students with you hold fired.". Sakamoto and Maho did as they were told but the students did not know why must they stop when the number of Unknown units were increasing slowly as Maihime was looking up above to see what was going on but she pouted as her carrier was under the bridge so she could not see what was going on.

Shan roared powerfully as the sound of the roar echoed all the way to the city as Shan took a deep breath and exhaled, as he exhaled the air turned into steam and it came out from his mouth and the end of the red diamond patches on his back as the three red spines pointed up and was turning brighter slowly as it suddenly fired a powerful and large red beam and completely destroyed the Unknown carrier as the large beam was shot, smaller shots of beams came out from its large form and spreaded out from the original and destroyed the remaining thousands of smaller Unknown units. Shan would then transform back into his Human form and was back in his normal clothes, he was cleaning off the dust on his brown coat as he turned around and saw Canaria along with 2 other girls looking at him as they were afraid. Shan would then smirk at them and scared them a little, "Boo!" Shan spoke out by surprised as the three girls screamed in sync, it was then Shan gave a sly look and repeated the same thing twice until the three girls passed out.

"I think you just gave them a heart attack." Sakamoto said as she was floating besides Shan. "I think I did, help me carry one of them down and we'll introduce ourselves to the students." Shan said as he grabbed one of the girls and Canaria and held the two under his arms, "Introduce ourselves? But we are villains my Lord!" Sakamoto stated as she was worried but Shan shook his said and smiled at her and said "Do not worry, I don't think they will be the sort that will betray us, besides..After so long, this place is a nice place to be in." Shan said with a smile as he jumped down from the building and landed on the road as the road shook from his land, he cracked the ground slightly and set the two girls down along with Sakamoto doing the same. "Ah! Shan-kun! What are you doing here?! And what just happened?! Who are these girls that are flying and are in big scary armor?" Maihime asked as she was curious about the new people who came to help while she was clinging onto Shan's arm closely.

"I guess you could say that they are my friends." Shan said with a smile as he slowly introduced everyone of the witches and panzers to everyone as he would then introduce himself as Shan Merkava to the crowd as they all cheered in joy for defeating a giant Unknown carrier. "I wonder how am I suppose to report this to base.." Maihime wondered as she got a sudden pat from Shan as she would then look up at him as he smiled at her, Shan would then give a thumbs up at her and nodded, Maihime then smile joyfully and hugged Shan's waist as her head was on his stomach. "She understood what he just said?" Asuha asked her brother as she looked at the two with confusion, "What can you say? When they're meant to be, they'll understand each other." Kasumi replied.

At the council tower, everyone Head and subhead of the 3 Kanto region city gather in the usual meeting room and discussed about bringing Shan into the council, making him a member as well but Hotaru refused as soon as they spoke of having him join the council but for some odd reason, Hotaru got up from her set and excused herself from the meeting and left the room as Maihime was concerned for her. at the entrance of the building as Hotaru was about to leave the building, she saw Shan within the vicinity and stopped him, "Why are you here? This place is only for the council members only." Hotaru said as she glared at Shan fiercely however Shan was not afraid as he would then reply and said "Ichiya-san said it was okay for me to take a look around the council building.", "Just because that fool said that you can explore the restricted vicinity, does not mean that the strongest council member approved of that as well." Hotaru said back to Shan as she had her left hand on her sword. "I see that your hand has healed, that's good!" Shan said happily and honestly as Hotaru scrunched her left hand into a fist and drew out her sword, pointing at Shan as the man would take a few steps back. "I do not care who or what you are, if you truly love Hime then you will never come back to see her ever again. Do you understand me?" Hotaru threatened Shan as he took a few steps and replied, "I am sorry but I do not think that's how love works." After Shan had said that, Hotaru slashed at Shan as he would jump up into the air and landed far behind of Hotaru.

As the other members were talking in the room, there was an explosion down below, Ichiya would then turn on the cameras and it showed that Hotaru was fighting Shan at the entrance of the council building. "Hotaru-chan, you idiot." Maihime said as she would jump out of the window and drew out her sword as she looked really angry. Down below as Hotaru was slashing at Shan, he kept dodging her attacks, not protecting himself with a shield or whatsoever until by surprised, Hotaru managed to leave small cuts all over Shan's body, arms and legs, making him unable to move. Shan did not wish to die again nor did he want to draw out his weapon towards one of Maihime's best friends but Hotaru pointed her sword directly at Shan's forehead she glared down at him and said "Best pray." She would then stab Maihime's chest by accident as Hotaru and Shan's eyes widened by the surprise as Maihime's body landed on Shan's body. Hotaru dropped her sword as she fell into her knees as Shan was in tears, Maihime was still breathing but barely as she was bleeding a lot, she could not speak as the tip of Hotaru's blade had a chemical poison in it that destroys cells, however Shan was somewhat immune to the poison but it slows down his regenerative abilities greatly. Maihime could still hear and see what was happening as she would slowly place her hand on Shan's cheek and wipe off his tears slowly as her hand was shaking.

As soon as the other members arrived, they noticed the blood on Hotaru's sword and the sight of Maihime dying as they all began to worry. Shan spoke to Maihime quietly as he mumbled, saying: "From the day we met until now, I could not stop thinking about you and of all times, it had to become like this... I won't let you die like this.. No! I will not let you die in the world!" Shan yelled loudly as he took Maihime's hand and place it on her chest where her wound was as he would set her down on the floor slowly. It was then the three red mechanical crystal-like spines came out from his back and heated Maihime up with something but it had a smell of flowers for some reason as Shan was in pain from the cuts he had from Hotaru, he forced all of his powers to heal Maihime's wound. "Hey guys..? Look.." Asuha said as she pointed at the sky and a group of witches came to help Shan and they had use their magic as well to help heal the wound, after a minute or so, the wound disappeared as Maihime started coughing as her eyes widened as it was then, she coughed up some blood and wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she would then stand up and look at her body and noticed that she could breath normally, Maihime would then turn to Shan and hugged him tightly and said "Thank you" to him, after that she looked back at Hotaru and walked up to Hotaru and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up with one hand as she glared furiously at Hotaru and said "Hotaru-chan, from this day onwards and until the rest of your lives, you are banished from the Kanto region, if you ever show your face here ever again, I will not care if you were my friend or a Human being, you will not be able to leave this place.. Alive if you come back, do you understand, Rindou Hotaru?" it was then, Hotaru was in deep shock as fell down after Maihime let her go, Hotaru would then grab her sword and ran as quick as she could.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Kasumi whispered to Ichiya as Ichiya replied "Likewise.". After Hotaru ran, Maihime would then hold Shan's hand and said that everyone is dismissed for today. 7:36 P.M. on a Friday night in the council building, it was on the following day when Hotaru went berserk on Shan. Shan and Maihime were in the infirmary as the nurse and Maihime tended to the cuts on Shan's body but for some reason, the strong healing medicine couldn't heal the woulds, which worries Maihime. "I'm sorry, I caused so much trouble for you and Rindou-san." Shan said as Maihime shook her head and said "No, it was her fault for attacking you in the first place, but can you tell me why you did not protect yourself with a weapon?" Maihime asked as she sat next to Shan on the bed as Shan would answer and said "Well, she was your best friend and I did not want to cause anymore problems by drawing out a weapon to protect myself but it seems that I made it worse." Maihime got teary slightly as she placed her hand on his on the bed as she would then move towards him and pushed him onto the bed as she was blushing, "You saved my life twice today and you were willing to sacrifice yourself just so that Rindou and I would stay as friends..?" Shan was flustered as he was blushing lightly, a few tear drops fell onto his face as Maihime was crying, "H-Hime..Are you okay..?" Shan asked with concern as Maihime replied "Y-Yes, I am fine, it's just that it has been so long since someone cared for me that way that they would be willing to sacrifice themselves for someone like me.." Maihime was crying of tears of joy as she would then move closer to Shan's face, the nurse was waiting outside of the infirmary as she smiled slightly. Maihime would then placed her lips onto Shan's and hugged him tightly as she was kissing him passionately with her eyes closed, after the kiss, she would then give a light peck on his nose and said: "I love you, Shan-chan, I really do, even though we just met not long ago and we barely know each other, I have this feeling that we were meant to be, this isn't some one sided love you will see from a manga, this is all true, Shan-chan." Maihime said happily as she cried with tears of joy as Shan would then cry as he thought to himself: "So this is what it feels like to feel emotions and to be loved for the first time." He thought to himself as he cried softly in Maihime's arms as he would then look at her and smiled joyfully and said "I love you too! I really really do!" He spoke loudly as he hugged Maihime tightly in his arms as he quickly stood up as he would then slowly let her down on the bed and realized that his wounds have healed instantly.

After a few minutes, Maihime and Shan walked out of the room as they were holding hands, the other leaders of the other cities were outside of the infirmary as the smiled at the two couple. A couple of hours later, Shan had moved in with Maihime and was promoted to Subhead of Kanagawa city and had received a few hundred points from destroying the Unknown at Umihotaru single handedly, which somewhat annoyed Ichiya but they became friends and rivals and Shan became an important member to the council. Behind the walls of Umihotaru was Rindou Hotaru with a humanoid Unknown beside her along with over a few thousand Unknowns behind her. "I am gonna kill that man even if it means to the death." said Hotaru as she gripped her sword tightly.

The next following day, it was a day off for the students and the council members, however Maihime and Shan were preoccupied with something else. "Shan-chan! Have you seen my other butterfly clip? I can't find the other one." Maihime yelled and asked as she was changing half way and was in her underwear as she ran to the kitchen to ask Shan but forgot that they were underage. "I-It's on the coffee table and you should watch what you're wearing before you come out of your room, Hime-chan." He said as he smiled gently but was blushing slightly, however Shan is a mature person, the sight of women in their underwear does not bother him however it always worries him that he might get yelled at by the women. Maihime would then blush madly as she went to the coffee table and took her pin as she would then look down at her feet while walking back to her room and said "I-I don't mind showing if its you after all..." She spoke softly as she went back into her room to change. "Shan would then smile happily as he was blushing slightly while he was drinking his cup of coffee and said to himself, "She's so cute that I could die any moment now.". After a few minutes, Shan and Maihime went out on their first date as a couple, Maihime and worn a black skirt with a white long sleeved shirt with her pantyhose and had a red and black jacket while she wore her favorite black and white sneakers and Shan had worn his favorite white formal shirt with thick blue jeans and had a similar pair of shoes to Maihime's, he had his shirt tucked out and the top button on his shirt was unbuttoned, Shan lifted his glasses upwards slightly as he held Maihime's hand as they would then head out to their first date.

The couple had caught the attention of the other students and the people in the city, most of the men found Maihime to be adorable as the girls see Shan as the sexually handsome man. The two played games, shared food and went shopping together, the somewhat most natural and pure couple in Kanagawa City, which happened to be the leaders of the city as well. Moments later when the two were eating ice cream at a park, there was a little bit of ice cream on Maihime's cheek, Shan would get down to her and kissed her cheek and cleaned her cheek from the ice cream as Maihime would blush and look at Shan happily, though they were being stared at and some girls were squealing as they saw the kiss. After a few weeks, Shan decided to tell Maihime that he was actually dead before but when he came here, he came back alive and is now living in a happy place with her, he also told her that from the past years, he had been trying to keep the world from dying by making people immortals like him, though people see him as a villain but after he told everything to Maihime, she took his hand and kissed his lips passionately and smiled at him, saying that she would does not care what bad things he does to those people, because she loves him for who he is and does not hate him for his past sins. She took the truth rather well and just loved him even more for being honest to her, Shan was in tears of joy when she accepted him whole wholeheartedly for who he is.

Three months passed after Hotaru was banished from the Kanto region of Japan, it was Tuesday, 11:48 P.M at night, outside of Umihotaru's building was Hotaru and an army of Unknown behind her back. "Hime-chan. The one and only is back." Shan spoke in a low tone as Maihime was writing a report, she got up from her seat and went to Shan's room and looked into his computer screen and saw that the camera is looking directly at Hotaru and an army of Unknown behind her. The alarm in all three cities were sounding as everyone quickly went to Umihotaru and when they did, Hotaru wanted to walked passed the border of the building but was stopped by Maihime. "I don't know how and why you have an army of Unknown behind you, not to mention ground type units but I do not want to know. If you cross the border then it means war." Maihime said as she shouted at Hotaru from a distance as she had her sword but was shaking slightly. Shan would then hold Maihime's hand lightly and smiled at her.

"Hime, allow me to negotiate our terms of peace if you do not want to have any blood on your hands." Hotaru said as Maihime replied "What are your conditions then?", "The head of that man in return of humanity's peace." Hotaru said as she smirked with her bright blue eyes glowing in the dark, after what Hotaru had said, Maihime bit her lip as she was furious and she just stopped shaking as she gripped her sword tightly and replied to her "Rindou Hotaru. I thought you were a nice person but it looks like I was wrong, you're just selfish! Now leave or you will die with the aliens!" Shouted Maihime as her pink eyes glowed brightly as her pink eyes were slowly turning red instead, from the sight of Maihime getting angry, Shan could feel the tension from Maihime. "Then so be it." Hotaru said as she crossed over the shadow's borderline of the building and attacked Maihime but was pushed away by Shan, the Unknown would then attack the students as well as outnumber them with sheer numbers, it was then the Strike Witches came down from the clouds and poured rounds of spiritual bullets to the Unknown. "Rindou!" Maihime shouted loudly as he eyes glowed dark red even more as suddenly Shan would then activate his spinal weapon and shot at Hotaru but Hotaru reflected the attacks with her sword, Shan would then quickly run towards Maihime and carried her and ran up the building of Umihotaru. "Tsk! I can't get him, toss me up!" She yelled as one of the Unknown fighters grabbed her by the legs, spinned her around and tossed her up high. "Hime-chan! Quickly, we need to do it now!" Shan shouted as he was still running up on the building. "But we have not fully learnt how to control the power together!" Maihime said as she had her arms around his neck while was being carried princess-like. "Don't worry! We will be sharing the power together! We may not have successfully control it but I think we can now, because we have a goal." He said with a smile as Maihime blushed and smiled as well as the two kissed on the lips, it was then Shan spinned around for a moment and tossed Maihime up and had his three armored spines aimed at Maihime and fired a beam at her while Maihime drew out her sword and let the raw power flow out, as soon as the beam hit the sword, a powerful flash bright enough to blind everyone for a short moment, the battle stopped and Hotaru could not get them in time as she landed on the roof of Umihotaru.

A lightning flash brighten the roof slightly with the sound of the thunder roaring at the back as Maihime was floating down, her eyes were black while her pupils were bloody red and her hair became purely white and much longer than before it now has a twintail design to it and her uniform switched out to something different. Hotaru was not afraid as she drew out her sword and her blade glowed bright blue as she prepared to strike but before she did, a sort of monster floating behind Maihime as it had a fur coat and had the collar filled with black feathers and had four gray wings, having a similar design to an Angel's wing, the inside was shown as it was Shan's spine rib cage, within the rib cage was some red fog that had over a dozen eyes moving around in the fog and the head of the creature had like a sharp helmet armor on its head, having it to be similar to a hawk and a Spartan. "Aha...Ha..Ha..Hahahahahahahaha!" Maihime laughed evilly and madly as she was stared into Hotaru's soul. "So this is the potental of being able to control the all powerful Relic of Claíomh Solais. So much for being the Sword of Light, now cry for me Rindou Hotaru!" Maihime yelled loudly at Hotaru while the monster behind Maihime spread its wings, and screeched loudly, mimicking the sound of a powerful owl as Hotaru would then charge towards the two without a second's thought.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- PART 2point5

Qualidea Code 99 Part 2.5  
Theme song for Chapter 2.5: デストピア - GLAY

/WARNING, Violence, gore and sexual content was implemented in Park 2.5, please do not read if you are bothered by such things./

Hotaru charged towards Maihime with her sword but before she could slash at her, Maihime would go underneath Maihime, dodged her attack and punched Hotaru right in the stomach powerfully as Hotaru grunted loudly and vomited out blood and as she was punched her body flew up into the sky as Shan being the monster, he flew behind Hotaru and stabbed the sides of her body with the bones of his rib cage. Hotaru screamed in pain loudly as her bones were cracking as she was in feeling the great pain on her stomach slowly and painfully, as it was then Shan moved Hotaru closer to him and placed the tip of his head on Hotaru's neck and electrocuted her while slowly crushing her bones as well, after they he let go of her and dropped her right in front of Maihime as Hotaru was alive but barely, her organs was showing as her lungs and kidney was exposed along with her intestine while blood was pouring out of her stomach, Hotaru was barely breathing properly.

"You disgust me, Rindou Hotaru, here I thought you would understand the pain I went through before but I guess it was all just a lie for you to get close to me, I do not like liars." Maihime said as she grabbed Hotaru's head and lifted her up with one arm, as she was slowly crushing Hotaru's skill, she threw her into the ocean, letting her drown to death. "Do you not think that she may survive in the ocean?" Shan asked as he was behind Maihime. "She's skilled but not strong, with that many wounds, she won't have time to use her powers to let her breath in water, let alone regenerate." Maihime said as she grabbed Shan by the back of his shoulder as he flew down and saw that the Unknown were all destroyed. As the two went down, everyone looked at them and were afraid and confused as Maihime then turned back to normal along with Shan and collapsed.

The next following day as Maihime and Shan were in the hospital, sharing the same room as Asuha and Kasumi were sitting together on a couch, waiting for the two to wake up. The sight of the ceiling and bright pink eyes were widened, Maihime woke up quickly as she turned to see Kasumi sleeping on the bed while Asuha was talking to Shan at the next bed, Maihime got teary as she would then cry out Shan's name and jumped towards his bed and hugged him tightly, "L-Let's never do that again...! I-I was so scared!" Maihime said as Shan smiled lightly and patted her head and nodded. "Aww~ You two look cute~" Asuha said to the couple as Shan would then pat Asuha on the head too as the red head would blush slightly and puffed her cheeks.

One week had passed after the fight with Hotaru, search team were sent out to find her body however there were no traces of her body being found as Kasumi expected that Hotaru is still alive, though everyone had no time to think about that as a swarm of Unknown invaded Umihotaru and everyone gathered there to fight the Unknown as Maihime was on her carrier, she led her troops to battle while Shan was on the rooftop of Umihotaru. The three spines on Shan's back then rose up over to his head and glowed bright red as Shan closed his eyes and crossed his arms as a bright pink beam was fired into the sky and powerful wind shot back at everyone for a moment and the Unknown were moving slowly then as they got confused in their environment change from Shan's powers. Maihime felt the power of the change of the environment as her heart throbbed for a short moment as she skipped a heartbeat and was breathing heavily, she then fell on her knees and had her sword help her maintain her stance and she had a deep blush on face. Maihime got back up as she then turned to look up at Shan, there were small hearts in her eyes as she was breathing heavily and blushed madly as she placed a palm on her cheek and licked her lips.

A few minutes passed as the Unknown retreated and were defeated, everyone went back to the cities and continued what they were doing, however the council members needed to have a meeting, discussing about Hotaru's missing body, but as soon as the council met together at the entrance of the tower and were about to head up to the meeting room, Maihime got really clingy to Shan more than usual and she was has to hold both of his hands and be in front of him as she would constantly lean on his body. With what Maihime was doing to Shan, which was somewhat indecent, it bothered the other members. As they all entered the room, everyone took their seats and as Shan sat down on his seat at the back center of the table, Maihime sat on Shan's lap and had her body facing him, with what she was doing, everyone was in a panic from what they saw and were blushing at the sight, Maihime would lean on Shan's chest and kissed his neck slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and french kissed Shan's lips passionately and deeply as she was moaning each time they kissed, Shan was flustered but he did not know what to do as he was blushing madly along with the fact that he felt helpless with her kissing her, everyone tried to ignore the couple but couldn't stop looking as Maihime was the youngest among the rest but seemed to be the most experienced in what she was doing.

It was then the chief in command named Asanagi, entered the room and saw what Maihime and Shan were doing. "Wow, I must've missed out a lot when I was a kid, huh? To think that the hormones in kids these days are that strong." Asanagi said as he was laughing. "W-What happened to Ohime-chin, Onii?" Asuha asked as she was hiding behind her brother's chair and was peeking at the couple, "Maybe she's drunk." Kasumi replied, "This is ridiculous.." Ichiya said as he facepalmed while Canaria closed her eyes with her hands with a blush on her face but was also peeking at them kissing at the same time. Maihime would then stop kissing him as she was breathing heavily , as she would slowly unbutton her shirt and unbutton his shirt as well as everyone would then stop them quickly and were asked to go home as Canaria said that she will send over the details and reports of the meeting to them. As Shan and Maihime left the room, Shan bowed to the other members and apologized as Maihime was clinging onto his arm as it was then, they both left the building.

As soon as the two arrived back home, Maihime would then quickly take off her shoes and socks as she ran straight to the living room while Shan did the same while organizing the shoes and grabbed the socks and tossed them into a basket, as it was still noon, Shan turned on the AC in the living room and sat on the couch as he took a deep breath, "That kiss before...W-Why?" Shan asked as he was a little worried, which Maihime replied back as she closed the curtains and turned down the lights and made the room dim and said "It's because I love you so much Shan-chan~ So much that I want to feel loved in a different...Manner.." Maihime said as she licked her lips and sat on his lap as Shan looked at her, he blushed as he kissed her lips softly but Maihime broke the kiss and pushed him down onto the couch and kissed his neck as she would slowly unbuttoned his shirt, while doing so, Maihime would then stop kissing him as she would then quickly take off his belt and pulled down both of his pants and boxers at the same time as her eyes widened at the sight of what she saw, her eyes widened as she looked up at Shan with lust as she would then undress herself quickly as well. For the first time in Hime's life, she looked at his penis and poked it softly as held it with both of her hands and moved her face closer to it as she would the lick the foreskin and its tip and slowly sucked it from the top and all the way to the end of it, she sucked on it loudly and played with it with her tongue as she pulled the foreskin all the way back, he came onto her face by accident as she would then lick the semen a little and smiled happily.

Maihime would then sat ontop of Shan's hard penis as she slowly put it in her vagina for the first time, as she sets it in, she yelped cutely and moaned as blood was leaking out from her vagina as a sign of her virginity, she would then place her chest on his and started moving her hips, going up and down on his penis, she would moan softly into his ears as Shan held her soft butt as he started to thrust as much as well as he would then grope her breast softly and played with her nipples as she would constantly moan each thrust, she would then sat up instead as she looked at him with a smile while was being thrust by Shan as she would then rub her clitoris and masturbated while they were having sex as it was then, Shan pulled his penis out and came on Maihime's body as she squirted after he had came, he would then get close to Maihime and passionately kissed her lips softly. "You're mine and I am yours, promise me that you will love me, okay..?" Maihime said and asked as she looked at Shan with such happiness in her eyes as Shan nodded and replied "I actually promised that I would love you for the rest of my life when we first started dating." Shan said and held her hands as they both got up and went to the bathroom together to take a bath.

A few hours had passed after that as it was getting late, Maihime slept with Shan in the same room and shared the same bed together as she slept while hugging him tightly, her quiet and light snores showed how innocent she looked as Shan looked at her and rubbed her head lightly and smiled at the sight of her sleeping face as he would then close his eyes and said so quietly, "I love you, Hime-chan.", he then fell asleep with her.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- PART 3

Qualidea Code 99 Part 3  
Theme song for Chapter 3: クローバー かくめーしょん - とりぷる ふぃーりんぐ

/WARNING. Sexual content./

Shan was in the kitchen making breakfast as he was in his casual outing clothes while Maihime was still sleeping soundly, Shan turned on the TV and turned down the volume as he did not want to startle Maihime, as he was watching the TV while drinking his coffee, Shan noticed Kazanari Tsubasa in TV, singing her song Flight Feathers live in a concert in Saitama as he would then talk to himself and said "Since I'm rarely at the base, everyone must be doing what they want now. though I do hope that they did not forget that they are still under my control.." Shan said as he took a sip on his coffee, "Well, I guess I'll let them enjoy themselves for a few weeks." Shan spoke as he would then finished cooking and set the food down on the table and went into his room to wake up Maihime.

He saw how pure and innocent Maihime looked as she was just wearing an oversized shirt while hugging a body pillow tightly as Shan would then pat her head and kissed her nose softly as it was then Maihime would open her eyes slowly as she looked up at Shan with a little smile. Maihime would then sit up slowly while rubbing her eyes as she yawned, she then held Shan's hand as he led her to the bathroom to wash her face then to the kitchen to have her breakfast. Maihime's eyes widened at the sight of an English breakfast rather than her usual Japanese breakfast she always had when Hotaru was living with her. Maihime said her prayers as she started gobbling down on the food as she would then stop eating and place both of her hands in between her crotch as she was blushing madly. "W-What's wrong? Is the food bad?" Shan asked as he started sweating a little as he was worried, which Maihime would then shake her head lightly as she whispered to Shan while moving her legs around slowly and said "I...I 'm not wearing any underwear..." She said quietly as she was blushing while looking up at Shan as he would then blush and laughed and said "Haha! Why are you so nervous then? It's only the two of us, here." Shan said as Maihime pouted and kicked Shan's leg lightly and said "S-Shan-chan! I'm a girl so of course it will be embarrassing for me, even if we did it once...B-But j-just for now I will not wear it, just for you~" Maihime stated to Shan with a blush as she was looking away while glancing at Shan as the man would smile happily and blush slightly.

After the two had breakfast and changed, the two of them went out on their date, this time Maihime had worn a white dress and Shan had worn a casual long sleeved shirt with a military designed shorts as they both went out. It was a warm and sunny day when they went out, some students were working in cafes or were hanging out with their friends while some were glancing at both Maihime and Shan yet again as some were thinking how cute they were or were just jealous. In awhile, Shan and Maihime were sitting outside a cafe having drinks and dessert, Shan would then use his ability to check the surrounding for any Unknown hiding in the area, as he used his powers, it yet again triggered the lust within Maihime as she would stop eating and looked at Shan. "S-h-a-n-c-h-a-n~" She spoke in a lewd tone as a few people from the other table heard and were a bit shocked to hear Maihime say that, she would then get up, pulled Shan's chair out from the table as she would then sit on his leg and had her body facing him, then should slowly move her fingers around his chest and whispered into his ears softly and said "Play with me~", after what she said to Shan, he would blush madly and look at her while was being nervous as he was a little bit surprised by what she said as he would then shake his head and said "Not here..", however Maihime pouted as her cheeks were completely red as she would yell and said "It's more exciting here! Let's do it right here and right now!" after what she said, Shan would then quickly closed her mouth with his hand as some of students were looking at them with a slight blush on their face. Shan would then hold her hand and bring her somewhere else. He then visited Kasumi and Asuha's apartment and discussed the matter of Maihime's lust."I'm not really smart in this sort of thing but I think I can guess why she's like this because Asuha-chan was sorta infected with it too." Kasumi said as he was sitting on his couch, relaxing while Kasumi yelled from the kitchen, "Onii! Don't tell him that! And I was not infected with that perverted...Thing! Stop making things up!" Asuha yelled with a blushed as she yelled while Shan nodded and listened to them while Maihime was constantly snuggling him while she was sitting on top of him. "I assumed you two did it because yesterday you two were hitting it hard in the meeting room, eh?" Kasumi said as he smirked at Shan as Shan would blush lightly and chuckled. "Well, to sum it all up, it all started when you used that power of yours to change or scan the environment for enemies because whenever you use it, it sorta..You know...Changes my opinions.." Asuha said as she sat next to her brother and looked away with a blush on her face. "To translate what my sister just said, it makes her horny." Kasumi said as Asuha would then punch his shoulder lightly, "As I was saying, I suggest you don't remove the effects from Tenkawa, it might...How should I put it..Uh.. Change her overall opinion, sex wise of course. Oh and uh, I won't let you have Asuha-chan." Kasumi said as he crossed his arms as his sister would then punch his shoulder yet again. "Well, thank you both for your help, I guess Hime-chan and I should go now, we'll see you tomorrow." Shan said as the two siblings waved goodbye to them but Maihime yelled loudly and said "Why can't we do it here?! It's more fun to do when you're being watched!", Shan would then sigh softly and took her back home.

Maihime was all hyper as she jumped and ran around the apartment as she would then quickly dragged Shan into her room and pushed down on the bed. "I have a camera! We will record it!" Maihime said as she smiled with a blush on her face. "N-Now...Do we have to?" Shan hesitated as he spoke but before he could finish, he did not realize that Maihime was already recording and his pants and boxers were taken off while his penis was being sucked by her. It was then Shan kept quiet and let her do what she wants as he thinks of a way to counter the side effect of his ability but before he could think, Maihime got onto the bed as well and faced right in front of him as she would then placed her right feet on his penis and started rubbing slowly. "Shan-chan? Do you really love me?" Maihime asked as she was in tears a little while she was masturbating while giving Shan a footjob, "Because I'm a naughty girl just because I love you so much.." Maihime said as she saw Shan smiled at her innocently as he said, "I would never dream of not loving you for a single day because I love you more than I love this world.", Maihime would then giggle softly and smiled happily as she rubbed his penis with her feet as he came on her soles and toes, she would then lied down on the bed and looked at him, waiting for him. Shan would then get on top of her as he stick his penis in her vagina and started thrusting while Maihime hugged him and placed her legs around his waist as he was thrusting quickly while she was moaning loudly and remembered that she was recording them having sex on a small portable camera. Shan was thrusting more quicker than before as Maihime moaned from being aroused as she closed her eyes as Shan was thrusting her until he quickly took his penis out and came all over her body while Maihime came as well as a little bit of semen were flowing out of her vagina from feeling excited. She would then slowly get up and turned off the camera as she then turned back to Shan and kissed his lips passionately and placed her head on his chest. "Let's go take a bath and we'll have dinner outside, okay?" Maihime said as Shan agreed and followed Maihime into the bathroom as they bathe together once again.

After their dinner, Shan had to go to the council building to gather some documents while Maihime returned back home. As Shan took the documents, he felt a disturbance at Umihotaru, he then quickly placed the documents on the front desk of the council tower and quickly transformed into his beast form and ran to Umihotaru to check what was wrong. As Shan arrived to Umihotaru, before he entered the building, he saw a purple light and Hotaru walked out from the darkness from within the building. Hotaru had black and purple gauntlets with a sword on the left side of her waist and a glowing purple crystal on her chest while her eyes glowed bright blue at Shan. "So you're here, finally. One week to fully understand your power and to have my body be recovered by the Unknown and to thank them, I decided to work for them and to help them in both weaponry design." Hotaru said as a large number of black armored ground Unknown units came from behind Hotaru. Shan clicked on a button on his right palm as he took a few steps back and noticed the power of the units, he knows he can't win this fight on his own.

"I'm back~ Sorry I'm late, I went to get some ice cream~..? Shan-chan? I guess he's not here yet-" Maihime heard a beeping noise from Shan's room and went inside as he saw the computer screen was on and it showed a camera view of Hotaru and the army of Unknown and Shan was there too, Maihime would then drop the bag of ice cream as her eyes widened and she glared at the screen and broke the computer as she would quickly run out of the apartment and yelled out really loud. "Everyone! Get up!". All of the students of Kanagawa heard her shout as they got out of their apartments and looked at Maihime from every floor they were in as Maihime shouted again and said "Get suited, we're going to war! Get Chiba and Tokyo city as well! We will need all the help we can get!", "Yes, Ma'am!" the students yelled as they quickly went to get changed and grabbed their weapons and got out of their apartment building quickly and alerted the other cities of the presence of the Unknown at Umihotaru.

"So what do you want from me, Rindou-san?" Shan asked with a smile on his face as Hotaru got irritated at his smile and pointed at him and said "Give me your head and we will not engage you or your city now." She replied as Shan would then smirked as he would quietly activate his spinal weapons and charged the beams and said "I think the battle has started a long time before you came here, Rindou-san." He said as he would jump high up into the air and aimed his weapons right at Hotaru and the Unknown units and fired at them, destroying most of the soldiers but Hotaru jumped up at him through the smoke and attacked Shan by slashing at his stomach as he started bleeding, the side weapons of Shan's spines would then transformed into red transparent wings to let him glide around the battlefield as Hotaru jumped high on Shan's back and stabbed him right in the back, causing him to lose control of his flight as Hotaru would then grab him by the back of his collar and toss him onto the road. "Hmph! You're more weaker than I thought! I guess Hime made you a soft just after a week, just so you know, if you're wondering why you can't move now is because my sword now has paralysis poison in it and it's not any normal paralysis poison, it will slowly destroy all of your living cells and will clog your wind pipe, making you unable to breath!" Hotaru said loudly as she would then take a few steps back and was nearly hit by saw blades, she then looked up to see two girls flying in the sky, preparing to attack her.

One of the girls had a sort of black and green plated armor with a long bright green scythe while the other had a black and pink armor with a large number of pink saw blades all around her body as they were singing as well. "Symphogears..?" Hotaru mumbled to herself softly as she then attacked them both as well, the Unknown units surrounded Shan and stabbed every part of his body except his head with their sharp claws as it was then, they stopped to see the students arrived on a train and some were flying on steel black brooms and attacked the Unknown. Maihime would then jump straight to Shan's body and attacked all of the Unknown units that were near him, she then squatted down to him and covered her mouth as she was in tears from the sight of seeing him have so many wounds. Maihime would then hold his hand and put her head on his chest and heard his heart was still pumping but she knows he was gonna die. Maihime's eyes would then turn bright pink as she looked really angry, she then looked up to see Hotaru fighting the two Symphogear users. "Ohime-chin! His weapon on his back, combine it with your sword now!" Asuha yelled out loudly as she was fighting the Unknown up close. Maihime would then quickly turn Shan's body around, activated her sword and place the tip of her sword on his back as a black could suddenly surround Maihime and Shan.

As the black cloud that surrounded Maihime and Shan cleared, Maihime looks became more different as her pink eyes became pure bright bloody red and her skirt became a tight skirt while she had an armored tail with horns on her head, she held a gun blade and a bright white katana as she glared right into Hotaru's soul with just one eye and by looking from the side. Hotaru shook for a moment as she started sweating slightly and took a few steps back, it was then a giant humanoid beast rose up and stood behind Maihime. The monster had worn a sort of clothes and armor that looked exactly what Maihime wore before she changed and had the overcoat on its shoulder and an armored skill like Shan's animal form along with two large horns on the sides of its skull. The monster rolled its left hand into a fist as blood started coming out of both of its hands as it would then roar powerfully and loudly as a bright red light was seen in its mouth.

"First you betrayed me, then you attacked my boyfriend, after that you threatened the both of us, now you nearly killed him. As payment, your brain for Shan-chan's...life~" Maihime said as she looked and glared at Hotaru and pointed her gun blade at her. "So be it, if I killed him, I can kill you too Hime." Hotaru said and pointed her sword at Maihime.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- PART 4

Qualidea Code 99 PART 4

Theme song for Chapter 4: KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS - EGOIST

/WARNING, Explicit content./

Shots were fired as Maihime was shooting at Hotaru with her gunblade as she would then charge towards Hotaru and attack her with her swords while Shan took this opportunity to eliminate the remaining Unknown units as breathed a red gas from his mouth to the Unknown units and melted them. Hotaru was under the pressure of having to fight her two enemies with new forms and battle techniques and weapons. From the pressure of the the battle, everyone else watched them fight as they did not know what to do to help them.

By the constant attacks by Maihime's speed, Shan grabbed Hotaru's arms by surprised with his large monster-like hands, this disabled Hotaru from moving freely, hence using her weapons as well, as Hotaru was struggling to get out of Shan's grip, he would slowly crush her hands as Hotaru was screaming in pain while everyone else was watching her suffer, it was then, Shan carried Maihime up with his other free hand and had Maihime faced Hotaru up close. "How many times do I have to kill you until you would understand that you will never beat me or Shan-chan?" Maihime said as she poked both of Hotaru's cheeks with her swords and smiled sadistically while staring closely into Hotaru's new purple eyes, all of a sudden, Hotaru then spitted at Maihime's face as Shan was upset at the sight of that and completely crushed Hotaru's hands as blood started flowing out of his hands and dripped and poured all over on Hotaru's head. "I'm gonna send you to the depths of hell!" Maihime shouted loudly as the students listened and became afraid of both Maihime and Shan, realizing that their leaders were too strong and for some reason, became more darker than they should be.

"T-Then... I will take you with me-Ah...!" Before Hotaru finished her sentence, she was stabbed right in the center of her chest where her crystal was on as the light was slowly disappearing. "I'm not your dumb Hime anymore, Rindou Hotaru, of course it would be obvious that if you knew you were gonna lose, you'd set up a suicide bomb or something related within you, but I'm not gonna buy any longer." Maihime said as her red bloody eyes glowed brightly, which she then stabbed Hotaru right in the head with her gunblade and shot her weapon inside the skull as tiny bits and blood flew out from the back of Hotaru's skull, Shan would then grab Hotaru's body and twisted it with both of his hands and tossed her corpse into the ocean, letting the fishes eat her body. It was then the sun was rising as it was morning, Shan and Maihime turned back to normal and were still the happy and kind couple that everyone knew, it was then everyone cheered in sync for their victory and returned back to base.

A month had passed after the death of Rindou Hotaru, as it was time for the Festival of Songs as it is a festival held as a tradition after humanity defeated the Unknown 19 years ago. It was said that the event of the festival would always have concerts, parties, games and arena fights(Sparring battles for points), rules were simple, whoever wins a fight will get points and whoever loses does not get points to increase their rank. This was Shan's first festival while being alive and it was Maihime's first festival to spend it together with her lover. As the were having fun spending time together and had time to spare before the arena fights, the two of them went together to a little park in the city of Chiba and had sex on a bench as they know there were no security cameras there but Maihime and Shan enjoyed doing it there in public as being caught by others excites Maihime the most, because Maihime wanted to prove her love to Shan by doing so however Shan did not really need her to do such a thing.

It was time for the Arena fight as Shan was one of the participants since he mentioned that he wanted to understand the way the other cities fight against other students. Shan was the first fighter to begin as he was the first one to sign up in the register. Shan stepped into the arena field after exiting the door from the arena as he was eating an ice cream, however surprisingly, his opponent was Ichiya Suzaku, the subhead of Tokyo city. As Ichiya was flying around, Shan was just looking up at him, being impressed with Ichiya's ability to control gravity as he was just enjoying his ice cream. "Hnngg! He looks so cute eating that ice cream!" Maihime squealed as she watches them and a few other girls also did the same as Maihime and the students for Kanagawa all cheered for Shan even though he's not doing anything. It was then Ichiya charged towards Shan and attacked him but Shan dodged his attack by just moving to the side a little, then Shan activated the weapons on his back, quickly turned to Ichiya and blasted at Ichiya as he quickly dodged the attack and the beams hit the wall and caused a powerful explosion. "Crap...I forgot how powerful he really is.. As number 4 strongest among the 100, I will not get bullied by a new student like you!" Ichiya yelled and charged towards Shan with his gravity pulses from his hand as Shan then quickly jumped into the air and finished his ice cream and had his weapon stick to the forceful field that was around the ring, protecting the audience from the fighting. "I guess I should go all out then." Shan said as he cracked his knuckles and neck and dropped down onto the ground and manipulated the environment in the ring and confused Ichiya as everyone saw Ichiya flying around, looking for Shan desperately.

All of a sudden, Shan's usual spinal weapon wasn't three anymore but was six instead spines instead, all 6 metallic spines pointed up like a scorpion's tail and faced at Ichiya and fired at him with so much fire power that the arena was filled with smoke, as the smoke cleared, Ichiya passed out on the ground and poked Ichiya's cheek. The first match ended as the next one was the final as there was only 3 competitors that entered the Arena fight, but they don't let the winner rest as Shan's final match was against the 3rd strongest in the city, Chiguha Asuha, the head of Chiba city. Asuha was chewing on a bubble gum as she blew a bubble, pooped it and threw gum away, Asuha was not afraid of Shan's super powers like Maihime as she still had her calm and cool posture by putting her hands in her pockets and cracking her neck by moving side by side. Asuha then ran towards Shan quickly, drew out her guns and tried shooting at close range while attacking him with punches and kicks as Shan blocked the attacks quickly. "Shan-chan!" Maihime got up of her seat as she was worried, some of the girls tried to calm her down as they felt the same way too.

"She's strong and she doesn't even have a relic. She's tougher than the Symphogear users." Shan thought to himself and was thinking of a plan to counterattack Asuha but Asuha quickly fired her weapons at Shan as he used his spines to create a sort of shield around him. "I can't use long range attacks as it is too predictable but if I were to head-to-head against her, she may have the advantage with speed on her side. Then so be it that I will use brute force." Shan thought to himself and manipulated the environment once more as Asuha was unable to see where Shan was but she could hear him as her learnt this technique from her brother, all of a sudden, the arena shook as Shan was nowhere to be found but a giant black claw came out from the ground and tried to crush Asuha but Asuha had countered the manipulation and could see normally and saw a giant animal-like beast that had wings of a dragon with a few orange patterns around its body, making it similar to lava. "S-Shan-chan's new beast form..?" Maihime said in shocked as Kasumi sat right next to Maihime and said "I found out from checking his and your blood as you two carry and now share 20% of each other's powers within, basically whenever you two bond or transform into what you became like last month, your form of transformation changes as well, though you won't be able to transform into monsters like him but you will get three times the power than you do now and so does Shan." Kasumi said as he crossed his arms and watch them fight. "Then you mean, Shan-chan and I are changing whenever we transform?" Maihime asked as she was worried, but Kasumi flicked Maihime's nose softly and said "Not exactly a change, you both are still the same sane people like right now, just that you get stronger and evolve to be even stronger." Kasumi said.

The large monster growled and roared powerfully at Asuha as she constantly shooting at it but was not doing any damage as it was then the monster pinned down Asuha with its giant claws, trying not to really hurt her as it moved its face close to Asuha's face, as it breathed at Asuha, immense heat was felt as Asuha started sweating as it was then, the monster gripped and held onto Asuha as he spreads its wings and flew up a little and tossed Asuha into a wall as she then hit the wall but straight away got up and charged up her weapons and fired a powerful beam at the monster but it breathed its flames at the beam and destroyed the beam with its immense heat and Asuha was caught by the flames as the monster then stopped breathing its fired and landed onto the ground and saw that Asuha had fainted. Shan had one that match as then transformed back into his Human form and quickly ran to Asuha and carried her to cool her down from the heat as everyone cheered for Shan's victory in the festival. After a few hours, Asuha recovered and was in the infirmary with Shan and a few other friends as Shan was constantly apologizing to Asuha and Ichiya for hurting them so badly, as the festival was over, everyone went back home to get some good night's rest but Maihime and Shan went to Umihotaru to be alone for awhile.

"Jeez, I hope you know that I was worried sick when Asuha-chan was attacking you with such ferocity, she's really scary when she fights.." Maihime said as she held onto Shan's hand and cling onto him closely as Shan nodded and agreed to the fact that Asuha was stronger than expected, at the near end of the entrance of Umihotaru, Maihime and Shan were underneath a streetlight as they were holding hands tightly. "Hey Shan-chan, can I tell you a secret since you told me all of yours?" Maihime asked as the two of them sat down together on the floor as Shan nodded and listened to what Maihime had to say, "When I was 3 years old, the only family I had was my grandfather because my parents never loved me, I was the only child there so I did not know how to understand the feelings of others even though I make friends, when I was very young, my father would always force me to join this training school of sword fighting and martial arts and had forced me to train for the rest of my life without any outside communication, so I had no friends when I was 5. My mother would always beat me up if I were to say or do something wrong by accident and my father would always yell at me for not doing my training properly or if I were to get sick, the maids in the house only looked at me with pity but my grandfather always watched over me till the end, even whenever I was sick and last year, my grandfather passed away of old age but he did leave me a little gift before he was gone. This cute phone, I don't even know how to use until this day since no one would teach me...I...I miss grandpa so much now..." Maihime said as she was in tears as Shan hugged her tightly and patted her head gently, "Shan-chan...? Can you promise me one thing?" She asked as she was leaning on his chest and looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Will you stay by my side and never leave me..? Can you promise me that?" Maihime asked as Shan then nodded slowly and kissed her forehead lightly and said "You didn't have to ask because I promised myself that I will always be with you for as long as I live and I will take care of you for the rest of my life..", it was then Maihime blushed madly with her eyes widened as she would cover her mouth, but she was smiling happily under her hand as then kissed him passionately and asked softly, "Then it's official, right? You will be mine and I will be yours..Forever." Maihime said in a romantic as Shan said "Yes" and held her close to him.

It was then, someone was clapping at the sight of the couple, bonding closely. A purple light appeared from above Umihotaru as someone jumped down as suddenly Shan and Maihime were blown away by something as the hit the train tracks while Shan held onto Maihime as they got up and saw that it was Hotaru yet again, but she had a more robotic form and had a third mechanical eye on her forehead. "I find it really adorable to see you two flirting out here, it's so lovable that I could die any moment now because of that." Hotaru said as she was provoking Shan and Maihime, it was then Shan's pink eyes glowed brightly as the whole army of million of strike witches appeared from the sky and surrounded Hotaru along with a few fighters in Panzer armor as they were called from the spiritual realm by Shan's powers, a powerful gust blew all of the soldiers and witches away as Hotaru just smiled and laughed sadistically at the couple. "Rindou Hotaru... Rindou Hotaru.. Rindou Hotaru...Rindou Hotaru.." Maihime mumbled and repeated what she said as she activated her sword and stabbed it into the ground as its bright pink waves turned yellow and orange instead, it was then a whole army of Unknown came by the portals and surrounded everyone. "You cannot defeat me now! I have weapons that not even Angels could beat!" Hotaru shouted and laughed maniacally as Shan would then hug Maihime from behind, held both of her hands and placed both of their hands on the handle of the sword as a bright yellow and red wave was shot out from the sword as the alarm in the city was turned on as a bright light surrounded Maihime, Shan and all of Shan's soldiers from the spiritual realm.

Maihime's hair turned bright gold as it was glowing, her eyes became black while her pupils were bright yellow and she was wearing a sort of black armor with yellow outlines with a spike at the edge of her wrist and all of the witches and Panzer soldiers had transformed into dragons or humanoid monsters that had worn the same armor as Maihime. Shan had become the blade and armor of Maihime as Shan has completed the full bond with her and perhaps made her even stronger than a god. "So you still have tricks up your sleeves? Well, this time, I can guarantee that you will all die under this blade!" Hotaru yelled loudly and charged into them with her army.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- PART 5

Qualidea Code 99 PART 5  
Theme song for Chapter 5: Beat your Heart - Konomi Suzuki

/WARNING. Violence and Explicit content./

The battle between Maihime and Hotaru's new weapons had ended before the students from the cities arrived as Maihime's blades had pierced through Hotaru's eyes as Hotaru was screaming loudly as she was in pain. As Hotaru was gripping onto the Maihime's arm blades, Maihime was constantly mumbling Hotaru's name as she pierced her blade all the way into the skull and then pulled out the sharp blades from the skull as Hotaru's corpse fell to the ground, everyone and everything watched how quickly Hotaru died in an instant. It was then, Maihime transformed back into her normal form along with Shan, as Shan would then use his spinal weapons and merge them with his legs to create a super form of armor on his legs as he would step on Hotaru's skull powerfully and completely destroyed the skull as the bits of Hotaru's brains scattered. Everyone was afraid of Maihime as she had the eyes of a murderer, Maihime would then turn back to look at everyone as there was blood on her hands and cheeks as she then spoke out to the students in a low yet miserable tone "What?" Maihime asked but it made it sounded like she was really angry at them as everyone, including the heads and subheads of both Tokyo and Chiba city took a few steps back which shows that they were obviously would then deactivate his weapons and held one of Maihime's hands and said out loudly "Alright everyone! Let's head back home and get some rest!" Shan said out loud as he turned to see the Unknown were retreating and were not gathering Hotaru's corpse, however birds gathered around the corpse and started scavenging the bits of flesh on it the corpse and eating what used to be alive. For the past few days, Maihime has been in deep depression and fear of the death of her ex best friend, Maihime had been skipping classes, patrols and training sessions for nearly a week as Shan wanted to help but he knew he could not do anything but only help her do what she had to do everyday to maintain her points along with increasing his own. "Hime-chan, I'll be heading out now, okay?" Shan said as he kissed Maihime's cheek softly as she nodded while was lying down on her bed while hugging onto her pillow tightly.

As Shan was patrolling around Kanagawa city, some of the students came to ask him on how Maihime was as he answered honestly and said "She's still in her bed, not wanting to get up." He said as most of the students were losing their morale without their usual enthusiastic and happy leader. Shan had finished his duty as the replacement for Maihime as it was still early in the morning, he was in the city of Chiba having something to drink and eat as he was thinking of what to do to cheer up Maihime however he could not think of anything as all of a sudden, a girl had hugged Shan from behind as Shan looked back to see who it was and saw that it was Asuha, trying to mess with him. "Hey Asuha-chan.", Shan greeted as Asuha poked his cheek as a reply and sat on the chair next to his, "Ohime-chin's still sad, huh?" Asuha asked lazily as Shan nodded, "You're not with your brother?" Shan asked as Asuha shook her head and said "Today's is his day off so I have to work instead, but I just finished anyway.", "Have you eaten? Why don't you go and get something to eat? My treat." Shan said to Asuha as the redhead would then blush lightly and smile happily, "Really?! You mean it?!" Asuha asked as Shan nodded and smiled at her gently as Asuha went to the stalls to order some food. Then Asuha brought a large plate filled with food and ate as Shan then realized that Asuha was a rather big eater for someone as slim as her, he chuckled at the sight of her eating as Asuha did not noticing he was chuckling at her while some of the Chiba students were look at the two and found them somewhat cute as Asuha was the lazy type of girl while Shan was the hardworking one and thought it was a perfect combination like you'd read in any manga.

After the two had breakfast, there were free for the rest of the day as Asuha then spoke to Shan and said, "Hey, do you wanna...G-Go out somewhere for awhile? J-Just to make use of time here.." Asuha asked in a nervous tone as Shan looked at Asuha as he would then pat her head and nodded, the redhead blushed as she was being patted on the head as Asuha dragged Shan around Chiba city while some students were looking at them, thinking that they were on a date but Shan just wanted some time to relax. As Asuha was shopping for clothes since Shan said he was paying, Shan couldn't stop thinking that Asuha's happy side reminded him so much of Maihime that he felt a little sad that he was not with her, it was then Asuha pouted slightly and poked his cheeks as she sighed and said "Look, I'm sorry, I know I'm not Ohime-chin but just give her some space and a little bit more time, as a girl, I know how she feels." Asuha said to Shan nervously as Shan was surprised at what she said as he would then pat her head lightly and smiled at her and nodded. A few hours had passed as Asuha and Shan were sitting on a bench together, Asuha was resting on Shan's shoulder as she was leaning on him as Shan ignored the people who were looking at them, Shan was in deep thought as he was looking up in the sky as he felt a little kiss on the cheek as Asuha had kissed him on the cheek as she then grabbed the bags of the clothes and items she got and walked away, Shan was surprised by what just happened as he placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Asuha, wondering why she kissed him.

"Tsubasa." Shan said as a girl with long bright blue hair came out from the woods behind Shan and replied, "Yes, my lord?", "Return back to the base and have the Witches set out to find any hideouts or hidden bases of the Unknown here, if they can't find anything, send a fleet out into space and see what you can track, bring Hibiki along with you as well but I will have to ask you to stay, thank you." Shan said in a serious tone as Tsubasa bowed at him from behind and walked into the woods and disappeared. Shan then got up from the bench and went to the council member to check on restricted archives. As Shan was going through the archives about Asuha as it read:"Name: Chigusa Asuha, Age: 16Date of birth: August 18, 2035 Name of parents: Anonymous Description: Ability to control the weight of any object she desires. Chigusa Asuha carries a hidden ability of self elemental control, allowing her body to become part of the environment to adapt in battle or to hide from any enemies if injured.""Asuha-chan. You'll be worthy adversary for me." Shan spoke as he turned off the computer and exited the building and went back home, as Shan arrived to the apartment and before he opened the door, he heard Maihime screaming as he quickly ran inside to check what happened to Maihime. "Hime-chan! What's wrong?!" As soon as he opened the door to Maihime's room, her room was completely destroyed and there blood on the ceiling as Maihime was sitting in a corner, crying and shaking and it was then Maihime looked up at Shan when he approached her, as she was looking at him, Shan was shocked but not frightened as he noticed Maihime's eyes was completely black and that she had scratch marks all over her arms and legs. "Shan...-Chan...?" Maihime said as Shan then saw a vision of a giant demon who had Maihime in its giant palms, slowly crushing her small body as Shan then cleared away from the vision as he was breathing heavily and looked back at Maihime and saw that she was looking up at him with her eyes back to normal but she was in complete tears, Shan then carried her like a baby and walked out of the room and closed the door shut and put her on the couch in the living room as he was in deep thought, thinking back about that demon.

"Miyafuji." Shan spoke as he was sitting on a chair which was next to the couch that Maihime was sitting on, it was then Miyafuji Yoshika, a member of the Strike Witches teleported and appeared behind Shan and bowed to him. "Tend to her wounds and disperse the evil in the room once you're done." Shan said as Maihime was looking at Yoshika with confusion but she was too frightened to even speak. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Hime from harms way, even if it costs my life." Shan thought to himself as he walked towards Maihime and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I-Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Maihime asked as Shan nodded and patted her head. "I swear to you, whoever or whatever you are that is trying to hurt my Hime, I will destroy you." Shan thought to himself as his eyes showed complete anger.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- PART 6

Qualidea Code 99 PART 6

Theme Song for Chapter 6: Chiisana Boukensha - Aqua (CV: Sora Amamiya), Megumin (CV: Rie Takahashi), Darkness (CV: Ai Kayano)

/WARNING, Sexual content./

"Sometimes people think its easier to do less work and put all of their pile on someone else, but they will never come to understand the feelings of that person." Shan said as he was reading a book while he was with Maihime, Asuha and Kasumi as they were walking down a street in a group. It has been a month since there was an attack from the Unknown and Maihime had recovered as well and was feeling better than before. "Sometimes I wonder why we are much more closer than we're suppose to be with Tokyo city?" Shan asked as Maihime was clinging onto his arm while Asuha was on her phone as usual as Kasumi then replied and said, "Because we don't really like the students of Tokyo, they're rather cocky apart from Canaria.", "I see your point but I do think that bonding as friends like this would be good once in a while though." Shan implied as Maihime nodded at what Shan said and agreed with him but Kasumi replied back, "Well you're not wrong about that but we can't force them to hang out with us even if we wanted to, they do what they want and we do what we want." Kasumi answered as Shan was wondering why was Asuha the head of Chiba city instead of Kasumi as he was more fitting as a leader than Asuha.

"Ah right, I nearly forgot. I should pay you back for all of the stuff you bought for Asuha-chan." Kasumi said to Shan as Shan replied back, "No, it's alright. It's a thank you for always helping me out anyway and besides, I was in a lot of stress during that time so it's thanks to her that I felt better." Shan said as Kasumi then looked to his little sister and noticed that she was not on her phone as she had a little smile on her face and a small blush on her cheek as it was then Kasumi turned back to Shan and said, "I won't let you have her, I will not allow that.", which confused Shan and Maihime at Kasumi's statement. "Oh, by the way, Asuha-chan. I heard you went on a date with Shan-chan without my permission?" Maihime asked as she stared at Asuha as Asuha just nodded honestly as it was then Maihime ran in front of Asuha and drew out her sword and yelled "A-Asuha-chan! You stole him away from me, didn't you?!" Maihime yelled as Asuha got slightly irritated and pointed one of her guns at Maihime's head and threatened her, "What? Just because I took him for myself for a day, does not mean you'll die right?", the students around them panicked a little as the two strongest leaders of both Chiba and Kanagawa city were having an argument. "Oh no, this is the first time Tenkawa was this mad at my sister or even at anyone apart from Rindou." Kasumi said as he pulled his sister away but she pointed her other gun at her own brother and forced him to not bother her.

Shan then sigh as he walked up to the two and head patted them both, Maihime smiled and withdrew her weapon while Asuha pointed her gun at right at Shan's face as he was smiling innocently, Shan maintained his smile and looked at Asuha as she was glaring at him, Shan then moved closer to Asuha's face with his smile and whispered to her, "I don't care what you think about me or if you want to kill me but even in death, if you hurt my Hime, I'll gladly set this city on fire in an hour." Shan said as he was smiling as Asuha then withdrew her weapons as she became slightly afraid. "Now, let us be on our way?" Shan suggested as Asuha then pulled Shan's sleeve lightly and pointed at him, "Let's have a match! Just the two of us, right now. If you think you can really beat me." Asuha said as she was shaking a little while Maihime and Kasumi watched and listen, worrying about the two but Shan saw pride in Asuha's eyes as his smile disappeared, which he then looked back at Asuha with a glare like no other, "You call yourself a hero or a savior just because of one thing? I like you Asuha-chan, I really do, but here's a little tip. Betray me or Hime-chan, so be it that the survival of humanity will be at the reach of 0.1% in a week. So pull your shit together and don't assume that you're the absolute best in this world. Ichiya-san once had a personality like that if I'm not wrong, I guess you now have it. People die because of your own pride and ignorance. Let's go Hime-chan." Shan said as he quickly turned around and held Maihime's hand and walked away.

Asuha and Kasumi returned back home as Asuha was in tears as she was jealous of Maihime having someone like Shan who understands everyone no matter what but Kasumi could not do anything to help his little sister but to leave her alone for a few hours. Shan was reading a book in the living room in his apartment while Maihime was taking a nap while having her head lay on his lap, it was then Shan's phone rang for a short moment as it was a message from Asuha, she was apologizing to him for being rude and mean to him and Maihime as Shan replied with an apology for being bad to Asuha, as they were messaging for a few minutes, there was a smile on Shan's face while on the other end, Asuha was smiling happily as well. A few minutes later, Maihime woke up to see Shan smiling as he was looking directly at Maihime while squeezing her cheeks softly, "Good evening, Princess." Shan said as a joke as Maihime giggled lightly and placed her face on his stomach as she would then sit up on his lap and had her body facing at Shan. "Shan-chan, you came from the afterlife, right?" Maihime asked him as he nodded, "Then you should know if the world of ghosts is a nice place or a bad place?" Maihime asked as Shan shook his head and kissed her nose softly, which she then blush after what he did as Shan said, "It's a place I made, there's no war or fights there, everyone there may look scary but they are really friendly and nice and they will never betray you." After what Shan said, Maihime then kissed his lips passionately and gently.

As the two were kissing, Maihime was moaning ever so softly as she toyed with his tongue while using hers as well as she would then wrap her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. After the kiss, Maihime moved back slightly as there was a line of saliva from the their lips, connecting to each other as Maihime would then lift up her skirt and pulled her underwear to the side, exposing her vagina a little as Shan unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis and stick it in her vagina and started thrusting slowly as she moaned for every thrust and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they were having sex, Maihime's skirt blocked the view ever so slightly and french kissed Shan on the lips as he was thrusting into her very quickly while she was moaning very loudly as Shan unbuttoned Maihime's uniform and started rub her nipples as Maihime would then take off all of her clothes and sit on Shan's lap but was facing in a different direction as she pointed her butt at him and looked back at him with a desperate yet dirty look on her face as her lips was wet, her face was red, thus triggering Shan as he would then stick his penis into her anus and started thrusting while they were having sex on the couch. Shan was moaning softly and was breathing heavily while Maihime was moaning loudly as she started rubbing her vagina quickly as Shan was thrusting in her butt, in a while, Shan came onto her butt as Maihime squirted as she yelled in satisfaction. It was then, Maihime then turned back to Shan and kissed his lips and said "I love you so much.", Shan then replied the same thing and hugged her tightly.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- PART 7

Qualidea Code 99 PART 7  
Theme Song for Chapter 7: 光るなら - Goose house

Shots were heard and explosions and smokes could be seen as the city of Kanagawa was invaded by thousands of Unknown. All of the students from all 3 cities gathered together with to protect Kanagawa and eliminate all of the invaders. A whole battalion of Strike Witches overwhelmed the Unknown with sheer power but was countered by the numbers of the invaders. Shan was jumping from one building to another, shooting down the aliens with his weapons while the others did the same in protecting the city from being destroyed. "This invasion is rather unpredictable." Shan said to himself as he jumped to the top of the council tower and saw that everyone was fighting but only had one problem to worry about, the number of the enemy keeps increasing rapidly by the minute.

Shan looked over at the bridge and saw a powerful at Umihotaru, as numerous units of Unknown are walking and flying out from that one portal. "Shan! We could use a little help down here!" Asuha was yelling through the communicator as she was fighting in the street with a few of her students backing her up with Maihime as well. "I found out where they're coming from, I'm gonna go stop them from coming, just hold out for another 5 minutes." Shan replied as his eyes turned bright pink as at the bridge of Umihotaru, four more portals appeared from the sides of the bridge and dinosaurs came out of the portals and started attacking the Unknown with the number of giant beasts and the sudden surprise attack. "Good thing I remembered that I still have an army of units that has self transformation abilities." Shan said to himself as he noticed the portal to the Unknown's base disappeared into thin air and the Unknown in the city and outside the city were destroyed completely.

After the Unknown was defeated, Shan jumped down from the building and landed onto the ground and nearly destroyed the road as Maihime then ran up to him happily and hugged him tightly and strongly, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. A few hours later as everyone went on their way, Asuha, Kasumi, Canaria and Ichiya went to visit Maihime and Shan just to get close with each other as a friendship thing asked by Shan. Shan with everyone was in the living room, chatting while Maihime was in her room, changing but also forgetting about having visitors over, as she got out of her room, she was only wearing an oversize shirt with her striped underwear as everyone noticed her while the boys except Shan looked away as Maihime then blushed madly and ran back into her room to change again. "H-Hi-chan is rather lewd.." Canaria said as she was blushing slightly while Asuha crossed her arms and legs and asked Shan, "Is she always like this?" as Shan nodded, Asuha then blushed and face palmed as Maihime then walked out with a white dress as she was laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Are you wearing your underwear this time?" Shan asked as a joke as everyone laugh while Maihime blushed and punched Shan lightly on the shoulder and sat next to him on the couch as everyone chatted and enjoyed themselves thanks to Shan.

Shan was the oldest within the group, as he was in the kitchen, he took a bottle of wine and poured it in a glass and drank some as everyone was wondering what tasted like, Canaria and Ichiya found the taste of wine to be interesting while Maihime couldn't stand its strong flavor and Kasumi was never into alcohol but as Asuha drank it, she got drunk in a split second and surprised everyone. Kasumi and Shan took a picture of Asuha's bright red face as they thought she was cute but Asuha was triggered when Maihime kissed Shan on the cheek for fun and saw how happy he was, Asuha then did it out of pure jealousy and grabbed Shan's head and kissed him on the lips quickly and then sat down with her arms and legs crossed as she then said, "Now we're even!". Everyone then panicked as they all looked back at Maihime as the young short girl then grabbed her sword from the corner stand of the room and pointed it right at Asuha's head as Maihime looked really angry and irritated by what Asuha did, "Now...Now..It's alright Hime-chan, she's just drunk and tired, that's all. There's no need to get angry at her.." Shan tried to calm things down as Maihime looked back up at Shan as her eyes were watery and she said, "I don't want anyone else to kiss you! And when she said that we're even, it sounded so rude! Besides, you belong to me!" Maihime stated loudly as she got closer to Asuha and wanted to shove her sword up Asuha's face as the redhead then pushed the sword to the side and stood up and yelled out loudly, "Then I'll have sex with him to prove it that we're even and that I'm sorry!", everyone was in shock, especially Kasumi as he got up to Shan and held Shan by the collar and said, "You tainted my cute imouto didn't you?!". "Onii-chan! Don't hurt him or...I'll..I...Will...NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Asuha yelled loudly as Kasumi was in deep shock as he went back down to the chair and sat there quietly.

In awhile, everyone was about to leave as Shan then closed the door as he and Maihime said goodbye to them as they left. Maihime then hugged Shan tightly as the two went to take a bath together, as they were in the bathtub together, Maihime asked, "Shan-chan, it's been nearly 3 months since we got together, do you think we've become grown ups?" Maihime asked as she looked at Shan as he then thought and nodded. "I'm still young and naive about youth so I still don't really understand about spending life properly since I have been dead for a few thousand years since 1945, since I'm alive again, I'll be learning from scratch again so I'm all yours, Hime-Ojou-sama~" Shan said in a low tone as Maihime blushed madly as she crawled towards him from the end of the bathtub and kissed his lips softly, "You belong to me, in soul and in health, so I will do everything in my powers to love, care for and watch over the rest of my life." Maihime said as the two kissed passionately in the bathtub.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Commence

Qualidea Code 99 Commence  
Theme song for Commence: AGAIN - Yui

/WARNING, Violence & gore./

Maihime yawned as she stretched and walked out of the room, feeling tired. She was rubbing her eyes as she walked to the kitchen, "Morning..." She said as the voice of a girl replied back to her, "Good morning, Hime.". Maihime's eyes widened at the sight of Hotaru having some tea in the dining room. "W-What are you doing...? W-Why are you here? I thought.." Maihime became slightly delusional and mad for a moment as she then ran back into her room to check her calendar and saw that it was the 20th of May instead of it being 5th of August. She would run through the pile of clothes and her cupboards and dressers to find her phone and as she did, there was no picture of Shan and her together. "Hime..? Are you alright?" Hotaru asked as she was worried about Maihime while she was standing in front of Maihime's room.

"Was it all a dream..?" Maihime mumbled to herself as Hotaru tilted her head in confusion as Maihime would then turn to Hotaru and yelled, "Tell me, who is Shan V. Merkava?!", Hotaru was in shock as she was worried about Maihime, but she spoke as she was ordered to and replied, "Shan V. Merkava is a killer of the worlds and is the most powerful man that had existed, he was in our history textbooks, why do you ask?". Maihime got quiet slightly as she scrunched her hands into fists as she then closed the door shut in front of Hotaru and changed into her uniform. In a few minutes time, Maihime walked out of the apartment quickly, "H-Hime! What about-...Breakfast..?" before Hotaru could finish her sentence, Maihime ran out of the apartment quickly. "Was I having a dream for that long or was I hallucinating?! Or did time went back on its own?!" Maihime thought to herself as she was walking around Kanagawa as she looked really angry.

Outside of Umihotaru, Shan was at the spot where he first appeared as he specifically remembered the train coming by as Shan would then jump up to the roof of Umihotaru and look at the city and noticed the armored train was heading to the city. "An altered timeline? Excellent, now that time and space has been altered, the death of Utara Canaria has been confirmed recently, so now Ichiya Suzaku should not have the will to fight." Shan said as his bright green eyes glared into the city, "You think the Queen would still remember you?" Sakamato asked as Shan nodded, knowing that Maihime would remember him. "Have you located the Unknown hive?" Shan asked as Sakamoto replied back, "Yes my Lord, we have successfully eradicated all of the Unknown within the time of 13 hours of battling, their numbers were great but they were still no match for us." Sakamoto said as Shan smirked, "Good, now return back to the Spirit realm and inform everyone, and I mean everyone that we will be attacking the three cities tonight. We're gonna have an all out invasion that no man has ever seen or heard of before in their life," Shan said as Sakamoto then flew up into the air with her strike and disappeared into the clouds.

"Asuha-chan! Kasumi!" Maihime yelled as she was running towards them as the students of Chiba were exiting the armored train. "What's up, Ohime-chin?" Asuha asked as she was sucking on a lollipop, "H-Have you seen Shan-chan? Or a tall young man with dark pink eyes and white hair?" Maihime asked as she was breathing heavily from running as Asuha shook her head, not knowing who Maihime meant, it was then the short white haired girl got teary as tears started flowing down her cheeks, Asuha began worrying a little with Kasumi as well. A few hours had passed as it was evening, Maihime felt depressed, knowing that everyone only knew Shan as a myth or a legend from the history textbook. Hotaru and Asuha were trying to cheer Maihime up as they were in the council tower with Kasumi as well but with Ichiya nowhere to be found there. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but maybe you should read less of those Mangas you kids like to read so much." Asanagi stated as Maihime was enraged with what Asanagi said as she got up from her set and wanted to attack Asanagi but was pulled down by Hotaru and Asuha. It was then the alarm could be heard as all of the quickly get ready for war but after 30 minutes of waiting, nothing came to attack them as the moon could be seen and everyone thought it was a false alarm.

The streetlights from the bridge were destroyed as everyone could feel the tremor of something approaching, along with the sound of monsters roaring, screeching and breathing heavily, this then worried the students as they thought the Unknown became somewhat more vicious but they then heard screeching and roaring from the skies as well as there was lightning flashing within the clouds as roars of thunders could be heard. Millions of Strike Witches were flying around the city buildings, harassing the students with their speed and numbers. Kasumi then gave the command of the Chiba students to attack at will as Hotaru led the students of Tokyo in replacement of Ichiya and attacked the witches along with the Tokyo students. Maihime and the other Kanagawa students looked at the dark bridge and could not see or detect anything but it was then, giant crocodiles and salamanders appeared from the edges of the roads that were close to the sea and started attacking the students. The students were afraid but they forced their way and attacked the amphibians, as it was then, hundreds to thousands of dinosaurs came out of the darkness of the bridge, crushing some of the students, biting their bodies off. This alone was a full scale attack by Shan's army as he was standing on the roof of Umihotaru, watching everyone fight as the Symphogear users were standing beside him as he would then jump down the building and run straight into the the city with the users.

"Why the hell are there dinosaurs and witches attacking us?!" Asuha asked as she yelled loudly and noticed her brother was pinned down by a Velociraptor as Asuha then shot its head and helped her brother up. "Those witches belong to Shan-chan, then maybe the dinosaurs too...?" Maihime said as she noticed multi coloured lights from the darkness of the bridge as it was Shan and the Symphogear users. "Hime! How are you?" Shan asked as he got close to Maihime as the girl would then hug him tightly, "What is going and what happened? Why can't no one remember you?" Maihime asked as she was worried as Shan then looked down at Maihime but did not smile but patted her head, "This is a restart of time, this city will never survive on its own without the help of the Cretaceous Army, you should know that there will be an end." Shan said to Maihime as she just closed her eyes and nodded, it was then Shan's head was pierced by a sword as it was Hotaru who stabbed Shan right in the head. "H-Hotaru-chan?!" Maihime yelled as was confused greatly. Shan did not flinch or twitch as he grabbed the sword with his hands and pulled it out of his head and tossed Hotaru and her sword to the side as the wound on Shan's head then healed as the man would then look at the Symphogear users and pointed right at Hotaru, then all of the male and female Symphogear users then charged towards Hotaru and started beating her up but Hotaru managed to counter all of the Symphogear users except Kazanari Tsubasa.

"Let her come to me then, Tsubasa." Shan said as Tsubasa bowed to him and took a few steps back as Hotaru ran and jumped towards Shan as her body was badly wounded and she was injured but before the tip of her sword could hit Shan's face, Shan's mechanical claw tail grabbed Hotaru's face as the girl was struggling to get out of his grip. "Hime, I would do anything for you as I love you more than the world itself, would you please stay by my side as I promised to stay by yours." Shan said to Maihime as the young short girl fell for him like the first day they met as her face was bright red as she would then tip toe up to Shan as the man would then squat down to her slightly and they kissed on the lips gently. "Then I'll join you but let everyone else live, if you can promise me that.", Maihime stated as she looked up at him as Shan would then nod slowly and threw Hotaru down lightly as then look to the side and noticed Asuha and Kasumi were standing and watching as their eyes were bright green. "Excellent work Sakamoto. Now let's all retreat and head back home." Shan said to Sakamoto as she would then alert everyone as a giant portal appeared in front of Hotaru but she was too injured to even crawl or speak out to Maihime, The whole army of witches and dinosaurs then went inside the portal along with the symphogear users and a few of the students who were killed during this battle had their wounds healed and their eyes were turned green, they then followed Shan into the portal as Maihime was holding his hand as she looked back at Hotaru and smiled and waved goodbye to her, as they all disappeared, Ichiya arrived and noticed a few survivors as he went to Hotaru and helped her up. "Rindou! Rindou! What happened?!" Ichiya asked but Hotaru passed out as he noticed more than 70% of the students of all three cities had, were gone and there only a few left as he also noticed Asuha and Kasumi, along with Maihime were gone. "What the hell is going on..?" Ichiya said to himself quietly..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- FOCUSED ARC PART 1

Qualidea Code Focused Arc PART 1  
Theme song for Focused Arc PART 1: Cities in Dust - The Everlove

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

In the spiritual realm, there were over millions of people in the grass plains as there was a large building that was shaped like an arena in the center of the grass plains as there was a tall tower in the center of the arena building, the spiritual realm made by Shan was more clean and peaceful than the mortal world itself as Maihime gaze at its environment happily along with Asuha and her brother Kasumi and a few dozen other students from Japan who were killed by Shan's forces.

The new members of the Cretaceous explored around the realm as Shan went into the tower, along with the Symphogear users and a few other witches. Maihime played with the herd of herbivore dinosaurs as Asuha was on the back of a Tyrannosaurus Rex while Kasumi was lying on a hill of grass, sleeping with a Triceratops. As Shan and a few other members of the army were inside, they were in a large room that has a long meeting table and a throne at the other end of the room, Shan sat down along with a few others as they would then discuss their next plan of attack.

-Dialogue-

Dimetra: So what's the plan now, boss? Should we continue in hunting down Kisunagi Shon? (Dimetra Sullivan, a 23 year old who was killed during the assassination of the war general of Russia in 1956, he has a sharp blonde mohawk with a biker gang outfit, he's the leader of the Lizard dinosaurs in the Cretaceous army as his attribute dinosaur is the long sailed Dimetrodon.)

Tera: Hunting down Shon is not what we need because he's still too powerful ever since he has that regenerative cells implanted into him ever since Souryuu Shon had the cells as well. (Tera Kane, a 15 year old girl who was violated and raped to death by drunken soldiers in the war of 1944, she has long brown and silky hair that goes down to her waist and she is the organizer of the flight formations for both witches and Pterosaurs.)

Hiromi: Let us forget about the case of Kisunagi Shon and focus our plans on either one of these two objectives and we do not have much time either! (Terumi Hiromi, a 19 year old teenager who had his life sucked out from his body by Vampires in the year 2012 as he has long black hair that reaches the tip of shoulders and is the leader of the Tyrannosaur battalion in the Cretaceous army.)

Tsubasa: So it's either the Focused arc or the Zero arc now. Either we try to gather as many mages and witches to our side and have full control of magic or we have the help of immortals known as Vampires. (Kazanari Tsubasa, Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. She's 21 year old girl who had given her life to Shan as she promised him to be by his side as his elite guard of the Cretaceous army as she is also a Symphogear user of the all powerful Heavenrend.)

Junko: I suggest we go with the plan of Focused arc as the Vampires may become valuable allies as their strength overpowers the mages and witches alone as they are also immortal to both magic and normal attacks though weak against weapons that are induced with curses within them.(Takei Junko, a 19 year old who was in the war against the Neuroi in 1945 as she was brought into the Cretaceous army by Shan as she knew him as a child. Junko has bright brown hair with curls on the front of her hair and is a Strike Witch and is also the commander of the Strike Witches air force in the Cretaceous army, she has a special ability that powers up her allies including herself, adding 40% more potential in their strength and speed and intelligence.)

Shan: Then we will go after the immortals and negotiate a treaty for them to assist us in all aspects of the war, I can expect them to ask for something in return, since we still have the powers to regenerate, we can produce blood in an instant for them. (Shan V. Merkava, a 17 year old teenager who was killed by the Germans in 1945 as he was used as an experiment for the first found relic of Symphogears, his bright white hair and bright green eyes along with his tall and fit figure keeps people from disturbing him as he is also the leader of the Cretaceous army.)

-Few hours after the council leaders had discussed their plans, they then had a ceremony just for Maihime as she was asked by the millions of spirits to be their queen as everyone was in the throne room, bowing down to her. Maihime would then smile in honor as she stick her hand out and shouted to them all "Everyone! The safety of Humanity and the revolution of mankind will be in your hands as it is you all that will be saving them from further suffering! I may be your new found Queen but I will ensure the safety and power of the Cretaceous army! Trust in me as I trust in you too!" Maihime spoke like a true leader as all the dinosaurs and all of the other spirits cheered and roared for their new Queen as they became confident in their power and are now prepared for absolute war. Over a million of armed Strike Witches were at the air station that was not far from the main arena base as the witches were are lined up and armed as they were floating on the ground with their strikers. In the pacific behind the arena base and the air station was a fleet of battleships and destroyers, the ships were all armed with super weapons and had alien markings on each side as their designs were focused on battleships and destroyers that were in the war against the Neuroi.

In front of the arena were large numbers of carnivorous dinosaurs along with more than a battalion of armed soldiers with weapons of tanks that were in the Neuroi war. "Activate the portal." Shan said as one soldier pressed a button as a 3 large portals appeared in both the sky, land and sea. "All units, enter the portal and wait for further orders!" Shan shouted loudly as everyone aye'd in sync and entered the portal quickly, as soon as they did, the environment they were in changed as it was in a bright morning as they saw the city of Tokyo in destruction as they also saw large number of people fighting in the city, some were wearing black and green clothes while the others had red and white clothes on. "So the Humans have finally decided to create a psychological weapon that could make Humans stronger by controlling demons? How absurd." Tera said as she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well technically, Demons and Humans are strong on their own but they become much more powerful when they're together, however Humans have the tendency to fall for the traps made by Demons and end up dying or possessed by the Demons, foolish." Tsubasa said as she was in her Symphogear form. "Let us not mock the Humans as we were once Humans as well, now we will not go any further into invading their base as their cursed weapons could kill us and remove us from this world, thus not coming back to the Spiritual realm ever again. Have the Dinosaur army sit back on this for a moment and let the witches do what they do best, strike fear from skies." Shan said as Junko nodded and bowed to him and flew up into the air, letting the other witches know what they must do.

"Shan. The Screaming battalion is ready." Asuha said as she jumped from the other building to the one Shan was on and walked towards him as she had both of her hands in her pockets. "Excellent, their long range attacks would be good here. Hime-chan, I need you to lead the Dinosaurs away from this line of battlefield and send them to the Nagoya airport and have Kasumi, Dimetra and Hiromi watch over the Dinosaurs. Asuha, Tsubasa, you're with me. Tera, assist Junko and the witches." Shan gave the orders as Maihime then jumped down to gather the dinosaurs and pulled them away from the battlefield quickly as Tetra grew wings on her back and flew up into the sky as Dimetra, Hiromi and Kasumi then followed Maihime as well. "I see seven Vampires that seem quite powerful." Tsubasa said as she pointed to her right and noticed Mikaela crouching on a tall light post along with Ferid and Crowley and 4 other Vampire guards that were below them. "The three of us will head down there and see if we can talk to them, their weapons can't kill or decapitate us and do remember, do not attack them, if they attack us, then defend yourselves but do not fight back, use enough power show them who's stronger and who's wounds could heal faster." Shan said as Asuha and Tsubasa nodded as the three of them then jumped down from the building and approached the 7 elites.

Powerful roars and screeches of machines could be heard from the sky as the Vampires and the Humans stopped fighting and looked up into the bright sky and saw a cloud that was moving really quickly for some reason as the cloud then started splitting and there were lights on them, it was then a strike witch then flew past the soldiers that were fighting and started shooting one of the members of the human army and slowly but surely, one by one, each Human were dying and their corpse then started moving and healing its wounds on its own. The corpses of the people who were shot by the witches then stood up as their eyes started glowing as they then grabbed their weapons and attack the other Humans. "What the hell is going?!" A soldier from the Demon army asked as he then ran quickly with another large group of soldiers as the Vampires watched, not knowing what is happening.

-Dialogue- Ferid: My my, that was quite a show you put on there, and may I ask who you and might these two young lovely ladies be? -The white haired Vampire smiled as he jumped down from the pole and walked up to the three.-

Shan: I am Shan V. Merkava. Leader of the Cretaceous army and King of all spirits in the land of the Spiritual realm. I'm sure you have heard of me.

Ferid: Oh my! Allow me to apologize, the young boy up there is no other than Hyakuya Mikaela, my friend here is Crowley Eusford and I am Ferid Bathory. I have heard many stories of you in the archives of both Vampires and Human history. The world's greatest fear and creation, Shan Vile. Merkava. -He and the rest of all of the Vampires then bowed to Shan, Asuha and Tsubasa but Mikaela did not do so as he just sat on the pole and looked at them.-

Tsubasa: We are here to speak to the leader of you all, I'm sure you know that we do not mean you, Ferid-dono.

Ferid: Of course! I do know who you meant, as the world's greatest fear and creation, allow my fellow comrade here send you to our city to speak to our Queen, known as Krul Tepes. I'm sure she might listen to your demands. -He'd smile sadistically in a way and made it look like he was faking what he said.-

Asuha: You.. -She drew out one of her guns and pointed it at Ferid's head as she glared at him.- Your eyes tells me that you know something that we don't. -The other Vampires got around Ferid and pointed their weapons at him as well as Crowley as Ferid was somewhat surprised.-

Crowley: Sorry Ferid~ But I can only serve those who are far stronger and superior than I am and I'm sure you could tell that they are stronger than they look.

Ferid: M-My apologies.. Please. Mika. Return back to the city with a transport chopper and find Queen Krul for these young and nice people here..A-And if Queen Krul asks why are you back home then tell her that I sent you back as an escort for these : -He jumped down from the pole as he then started walking back along with Shan, Asuha and Tsubasa following him.-

-Mikaela took the three as ordered as the four of them were in a transport chopper. A few hours had passed as they were in the center of Tokyo and were underground in a Vampire city. Some of the Vampires and the human livestock were staring at the three, wondering who and what were they as they knew they weren't vampires nor humans. Mikaela was standing in front of a really large door as he pushed it opened and saw Krul, sitting on her throne. Krul has the appearance of a preteen girl. She has long, powder-pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. In some scenes of the manga, the black headdress is connected by a black headband. She also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. But before she turned into a vampire, she had brown eyes. She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back.

-Dialogue-Krul: Mika? Why are you here and not in the battlefield looking for Yuichiro and who are these people?

Shan: I am Shan Vile. Merkava. Leader of the Cretaceous army and King of all spirits in the land of the Spiritual realm, so you must be the all powerful Vampire Queen known as Krul Tepes. Asuha: She looks like Ohime-chin.. -She mumbled to Tsubasa as Tsubasa agreed by nodding.-Krul: -With such quick speed, she was right in front of Shan as she had her hand right at his throat but Shan was not moving and he just stood still and looked at Krul with a strong glare from his bright green eyes while Asuha had both of her guns pointed at Krul's head and Tsubasa had drawn out her sword at Krul while Mikaela had also did the same but pointed his sword at Tsubasa's head.- Hmph, as expected from the man who people call: "God of Terror and Fear", you are never afraid of anyone or anything no matter how powerful or horrifying they look. -She said as she went back to her throne, sat down crossed legged as everyone withdrew their weapons.- So..What is it that you want from me?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- FOCUSED ARC PART 2

Qualidea Code Focused Arc PART 2  
Theme song for Focused Arc PART 2: Ginsen no Kaze - Konomi Suzuki

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

-Dialogue-

Shan: I propose an offer to the whole Vampire race and both the Demons and Spirits.

Krul: An offer such as?

Shan: Your military assistance in both battles and such in exchange for rare blood from spirits such as mine.

Krul: And what makes you think that I would want blood from a spirit?

Tsubasa: Spiritual blood are ten times stronger than regular Human blood as we are able to fight and no longer die afterwards.

Krul: So you're asking an immortal to drink blood from another immortal?

Tsubasa: The combination of the bloods of two immortals will make us invincible against the cursed weapons that the Humans made.

Shan: That is correct, this has become a conclusion that with the super speed and strength from Vampires along with the powerful regenerative abilities of a Spirit, we could all become gods on every planet.

Mikaela: -He stood next to Krul as she was on her throne as Mikaela would then whisper into her ears softly and said- They have an army outside our base along with the other Vampires, there's millions of troops that have enough power to kill everyone here, no matter how strong we are.

Krul: Oho? Then let us go and see this army for ourselves, hm? -She got up from her seat and walked straight to the door as the others followed her, after awhile from walking, they reached the top of the mansion's tower and there were over a million Strike Witches, flying around the Vampire city as there was also more than a few hundred thousand armed spirits with dinosaurs, outside the gates of the Vampire city, Krul's eyes widened at the number of units there were as she could also sense the presence of strength in each and everyone of the spirits.- So this is your army? Impressive, I am really impressive but I want to see a true leader that can lead both the Vampires and Spirits into battle, then I may consider our conditions on this alliance.

Shan: Then you shall have it. -Shan said as someone jumped all the way from the gates to the tallest tower of the city, as a girl with bright hair and bright pink eyes looked down at Krul.- I'll introduce you to the Queen of the Cretaceous Army, Tenkawa Maihime, the prodigy of strength and leadership.

Maihime: Oh! How cute! Who is this little girl~? -She said as she grabbed Krul and cuddled her-

Asuha: Ohime-chin...That's the Queen of Vampires, Krul Tepes.

Maihime: Queen of Vamp-...I-I'm so sorry for disrespecting you! I-I thought he was the leader of the whole Vampire army..Hahaha. - She chuckled nervously as she pointed at Mikaela, thinking that he was the lord of Vampires.-

Krul: ...He is my pet, Hyakuya Mikaela, I am his master and the Queen of Vampires, known as Krul Tepes! Now as what your friend here says, he said that you could lead all the Vampires and Spirits into battle with great morale, hm? Please, let me see what you're capable of, Queen of Spirits.

Maihime: Alrighty then~ -She'd clear her throat slightly and placed her hands on the edges of the tower's balcony and shouted loudly as everyone moved their eyes to her and listened.- Everyone! Vampires, Spirits, Demons, Devils, Ghosts and Witches! Let me hear your sins and your past regrets, because today will be the day that I, Tenkawa Maihime will be leading you all to victory and the elimination of the Human race! Spirits who grieve over their sins, Vampires who wishes to survive the onslaught of the hands of Humans, Witches who wishes to take over the skies once more and Demons who always suffer from the lack of control against Humans, it is now your time to show your true strength against those primitive mortals and prove to them that we will no longer be pushed into a corner by their weapons as we will become Heroes, or better yet, Gods!

-Most of the Spirits, Demons and Vampires smiled in confident and nodded to what Maihime had said as they were slowly growing morale-

Maihime: If you're a spirit, show those Humans what you're really capable of! Demons! Scare those mortals and kill them with fear! Vampires! Suck out their life source from them and live as a mortal forever! Witches! Take over the skies and bring down hell fire to their cities and armies and show them how powerful the Witches are! We had to hide from them ever since they caused this apocalypse on themselves and they're now trying to exterminate us when we were the ones in hiding for so long, now it is the time to stand up! My brothers, sisters! This is no time for you to mourn over the death of your past sins or your comrades, now it is the time of vengeance and power! Once we get rid of the Humans, we will soon be able to take what rightfully belongs to everyone one of us! Planet Earth! -She then heard the voices of millions, cheering for her as they all shouted loudly in the Vampire city.-

Krul: I'm impressed, then we will set war in the next two days, until then we'll rest and prepare for the ultimate battle.

Maihime: We'll set war in the next 2 days! You may not know me well but I believe that we Spirits, Vampires, Demons and Witches can come to understand that our true enemy are the Humans and not each other! We will save this planet from the pests that destroyed it!

-Everyone cheered and ran into the base as the Spirits and Witches then quickly exited the city, preparing more weapons along with the Vampires.-

Maihime: Was that good enough to satisfy you, Krul-chan?

Krul: More than satisfied. It will be an honor to work with you both. -She smiled as she shook both Shan's and Maihime's hands.- Perhaps I can share my blood with you all to make you stronger? Although I suggest keeping this as a secret as the other Vampires do not like increasing their numbers.

Shan: It is alright, for now we need you take our blood as it is more vital for the Vampires to survive in a war, but before you pass them around your men or your friend here, try some yourself. -Shan then squatted down to Krul and he then cut his arm lightly as blood spilled out from his hand, Krul and Mikaela's eyes widened at the sight of the blood as they knew it was a different sort of blood.- Now, drink it, my Queen.

Krul: -She's then held Shan's wrist and placed her lips on his wrist and started drinking his blood, Maihime was watching as she pouted lightly, Krul's eyes then widened as she stopped drinking his blood and pulled away quickly as she started breathing heavily.-

Mikaela: K-Krul! What happened?!

Krul: It's nothing but a side effect, that blood is pure and raw, way too powerful for other Vampires except nobles..

Mikaela: Do you feel any different?

Krul: My vision is more clearer than before and my body feels much lighter now, I guess it is a good improvement for us. Thank you, King of the Spirits, Shan Vile Merkava.

Shan: With pleasure.

-

2 Days had passed as everyone from the Vampires to the Witches were waiting outside of Tokyo, looking at the city, preparing for an all out attack. Krul and Mikaela were asked to stay in the city to prepare a secondary objective if the invasion fails, although it is unlikely that it will fail. "Attack." Maihime said as it was then, the millions of troops flew and ran into the city, searching for every Human they can find and kill them.

"This plan may be my best one yet, Shan-chan~" Maihime said as she snuggled against Shan's shoulder and kissed his lips lightly as Shan would then nod and smile happily and hugged Maihime tightly. "I did not know you two were a couple. Quite surprising?" Ferid said as she chuckled at the two couple as Maihime pouted and replied, "I'm the Queen and he's the King after all! We're suppose to be together!". Over a million of Strike Witches, planes and helicopters owned by the Vampires and the Cretaceous army covered the bright sky and bombarded the city's settlements, causing a ruckus as they started killing everything that knew was a threat to them. The ground troops came across the walls to Shinjuku and started climbing the walls and smashing them, trying to breakthrough the defenses. "Remember, all units are to look out for a boy named Hyakuya Yuichiro as it was a direct order from the Vampire Queen, Krul Tepes!" Asuha said through a communicator as she was riding on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, charging into the wall as Asuha then shot the wall and froze it as the dinosaur crashed into and made an opening where the whole army then entered and attacked. "I hope you know what you're planning here, King? Because Krul-sama is planing to use the two Hyakuya brothers to unleash the Seraph of the End." Ferid said as his arms was crossed and he looked at Shan. "My ideals are to change humanity and hers is to destroy it. I see no difference in it if the both of us wishes Humanity to be destroyed." Shan answered to Ferid as the Vampire noble was surprised by what Shan said and just smiled and watched the fight.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- FOCUSED ARC PART 3

Qualidea Code Focused Arc PART 3  
Theme song for Focused Arc PART 3: KINGS -Angela

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

As the invasion begun, the whole country of Japan was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Shan's army and the presence of the Vampires. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army were hiding in the center of Tokyo as they were holding onto their defense but were losing more men as the Spirits were turning their enemies into their own kind, slowly but surely taking over the walls of the Imperial Army, destroying their line of defenses. Maihime jumped and landed on a building that was in front of the gate walls to the Imperial Army, all of the guards on the wall stared at Maihime, thinking that she was a Vampire. Maihime stood still and had the tip of her sword on the ground while she had both of her hands on top of the handle as she looked at the then pointed her sword at the wall as her sword started to glow bright pink with a giant wave of light pointing out from the handle to its tip as she would then swing the sword at the wall and destroyed the wall completely as a whole army of Vampires and Spirits charged into the base from the destroyed sides of the wall. Maihime looked down from the roof of the building and saw the army marching into the base as she was smiling happily as she would then jump from one building to another to head to the ocean, after awhile, she landed on an aircraft carrier that had over a dozen soldiers on top of it, armed for long range fire. "Alright you little girls! Let's show them how flexible the navy can be! All Battleships, fire all artillery cannons at Tokyo Tower!" Maihime shouted and pointed at the large metal tower in Tokyo as all 6 Battleships fired their cannons and completely destroyed the tower in a single hit, as it would also cause a panic to the Imperial Demon Army.

The Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers of the Spirit's naval army then went towards land as the sides of the ships then expanded its parts as giant claw-like legs came out from the inside of the ship's sides as it started walking towards the Imperial Demon Army's base. "Oh I love this ships!" Maihime squealed happily as Shan then said to her on the communicator on their ears, "Well, it was your idea to add 'All-Terrain' legs on Destroyers and Carriers, it was a marvelous idea, Hime-chan. Thanks to you, the war will progress smoothly and the Imperial army won't have time to summon the Seraph of the End." Shan said through the communicator as he sounded happy while Krul and Mikaela were in the throne, watching the battle live as it was being recorded by a few miniature scouting drones that were in the sky, water and ground. "T-They...They are much stronger than us Vampires.." Krul said as she was shaking a little from the sight of Shan's army doing more work than the Vampires as Mikaela would then place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Alright! Time to bring hell itself to the land! Release the Predator Wyverns!" Maihime shouted in pride as all of the tip of the Carriers then opened up a large door as over a few thousand black mechanical-like dragons then flew up into the sky and started flying towards the enemy base, swarming the skies along with the Strike Witches.

"Let me go! Whatever the hell you're doing, I don't think it's a good thing!" Yuichiro shouted as he was carried out of the base with his friends as Asuha was sitting right next to him as he was tied up and had his weapon placed in a position where he could not get it. "Shut up, just be grateful that you and your friends are alive, alright? I have orders to take you into the capital alive but that does not mean I will not hesitate to hurt you or your friends, got it?" Asuha said as she pointed her gun at both Yuichiro and Shinoa as they knew Asuha was more powerful than she look as she knows how to hold a gun better than anyone. "Onii! Set up a jamming signal to block cell detection, or else they'll find out that we got the group and they'll start searching for us." Asuha said to her brother as he was in the front seat of the truck with another man as Kasumi would then place a small object that looked like a mine and place it on the roof of the truck and gave Asuha a thumbs up. "You bitch, you better let me out or else I'll-" Kimizuki said but was interrupted by Asuha as she glared closely at him and put her gun in his mouth and her a finger on the trigger, "If I was that much of a bitch to you then I would be torturing you right here, right now in front of your friends and you would not be wearing your clothes, along with the fact that your jaw would frozen, so if you ever call me or my brother names again, I don't care if I'm breaking a command order but I will kill you with my bare hands and carve up your face and force your friends to use it as a mask, do you want that?" Asuha threatened Kimizuki as he quickly shook his head and kept quiet as Asuha pulled her gun out of his mouth.

"So you must be their leader? Considering you're dressed very well." Shan said to Kureto, the commanding leader of the whole army as the man drew out his green sword as it sparked electricity, but before Kureto could attack, Shan was already in his Symphogear armor and was right behind Kureto as Shan would then grab Kureto's head from behind and toss him into a wall powerfully as Shan's mechanical armor would then open its mouth like a monster as there was a light glowing inside it, it was then a giant green beam was fired at Kureto as the man's body was melted in half and there was only his skeleton and his sword left. "You looked strong but I guess it was just a bluff." Shan said as he turned to another man who was Ichinose Guren as the man drew out his sword and shadows that were moving like tentacles were around his blade. "So I assume you're not a Vampire nor are you Human?" Guren asked as he pointed his sword at Shan as Shan would then reply, "Why not find out yourself?" Shan said as the whole area around Guren and Shan then turned into nothingness as it was completely black. "W-What? Tsk! I assume you're different than Vampires, huh?" Guren asked as he was slowly getting nervous which Shan then replied as he roared at Guren powerfully first then said, "I'm neither Vampire nor Human but I'm also not a Demon. I am a Spirit and as a Spirit, I have more attributes to a Demon and a Vampire combined, thus making me invulnerable to your Cursed weapons." Shan said as he then charged towards Guren with quick speed, "S-Spirit?! Eh?! Shit! Ah!" Before Guren could act, his heart was pierced by Shan's tail as Shan was sitting on top of Guren's back. "I shall make you one of my soldiers." Shan said as the whole area turned back to normal, Guren then fell to the ground and died as Shan then enter the base facility and destroyed everything in his path, as he was destroying everything, he came across a lab underground that was filled with cells of Vampires as he freed them, the captured Vampires then quickly thank Shan and ran into a bright room that was filled with scientists as they started sucking the blood from them, after they were done, Shan fired a beam to the lab and destroyed all evidence of the Seraph of the End and the experimentation of the Vampires and Humans. "Now that the records have been destroyed, the mission here has been completed, now to kill the troublesome ones." Shan said as he jumped up high and destroyed the rubble above him and was above ground as he would then land on the roof a building.

Shan looked around and saw Maihime's ships walking around the city, shooting at everything they come across as he also saw a swarm of mechanical dragons, helicopters and Strike Witches, flying around in the sky like a swarm of bugs. Shan then looked to his right and saw Crowley and Ferid talking to each other as Shan then pressed a button on his ear and talked to Krul, "Shall I get rid of the insects?" Shan said as Krul replied, "Do it without the other Vampires noticing it.", Shan would then smile sadistically as he disappeared in thin air as he then appeared behind both Ferid and Crowley as he grabbed both of their heads and crushed Crowley's head with his bare hands but Ferid used his brute strength and tried to escape, Shan then carried Crowley's body and place it in front of him as Shan fired a beam straight to Ferid as the beam completely destroyed the whole of Crowley's body as even the bones were melted away, the beam then hit Ferid as he fell to the ground on the roof of the building as half of his body on his back was gone, Shan then appeared in front of Ferid and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up, and looked at him in the face "No hard feelings for a friend, right? I mean, that was just friendly fire." Shan said to Ferid as he Vampire could not say anything until his eyes widened at the sight of Shan's monstrous mouth then opened up twice the size than a regular person's as Shan would then eat the whole body of Ferid, after he was done, his army glowed from white to green outlines, the outlines became red as his eyes also became red and was now sharp like a Vampire's . "Half Vampire and Half Spirit, hm? Excellent work Claíomh Solais, you have done an excellent job in making my dream come true." Shan said as he jumped to Maihime's carrier as all of the Vampires and Spirits then stopped their attack and returned to their city as they merged victorious on the Human's base, although there are Humans that are still alive, they now know the Seraph of the End will not come true from the destruction of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

"Just a few more steps to become God." Shan said as Maihime nodded to what he said and held his hand and smiled happily.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	15. Chapter 15:- FOCUSED ARC PART 4

Qualidea Code Focused Arc PART 4  
Theme Song for Focused Arc PART 4: Never Give Up - Sonar Pocket

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

-Dialogue-  
Shan: Now that the war against the Humans are over, what are you and your people planning to do now?

Krul: Well, the other countries are still fighting, we only cleared off Japan for now but it's a big progress to be said, but my mission here is done and I owe you my life in return for helping me create a new Seraph of the End.

Shan: Not at all. Then as payment, I offer you the blood of all of my soldiers.

Krul: Ah, that won't be necessary as I will follow you to battle and leave this world since my job here is done.

Shan: I understand, then what about him? -Shan said as he looked at Mikaela who was standing next to Krul-

Mikaela: If Yu-chan will be safe here then.. I will follow wherever Krul goes.

Krul: -She would then pull Mikaela down and hugged him as she felt relief that he was following her.- It seems that you have more allies, Shan V. Merkava.

Shan: Indeed, I am rather blessed to have met a fine Queen such as yourself, though I have a rather fitting one of my own. -He said as he looked back to see Maihime waving at him at the door of the Throne room in the Vampire city-

In awhile, Krul and Mikaela had pack a few things as they followed Shan and the rest into the Spirit realm and saw a beautiful world. Krul for some reason was changing a little as she was acting like a child for a short moment as she was smiling at the sight of the Spiritual Realm for the first time, which surprised everyone. As the two Vampires got comfortable, they were introduced by everyone and it was then Krul met a girl who was rather odd to her, that girl was Tachibana Hibiki. The short Vampire girl looked up at the teenage girl with curiosity in her eyes but the expression she showed was rather fierce, which worried Hibiki, but after awhile the two became friends soon afterwards and came to an understanding, along with Maihime. "Master..Please tell me that the three of them knows that they are doppelgangers? All of them happen to be born in a different timeline but carry the same image of each other?" Tsubasa whispered to Shan as the man shook his head and patted Tsubasa's head lightly, "It'll be interesting to see 3 girls who are doppelgangers, hanging out and having fun." Shan said as he step out of the cafeteria with Tsubasa as the three girls continued chatting happily.

"How are the plans for the next attack?" Shan asked Tsubasa as the blue haired girl replied and said "It's going smoothly for now, though we can expect very strong opponents there." Tsubasa said as she became a little worried about the next mission. "Do not be afraid Tsubasa, we will be able to defeat everyone and everything there, as we have defeated people who have been called angels, demons and gods! Witches and Mages are of no concern of me, the only problem I have there is finding the most powerful Witch and to bring her to my side without disobeying my orders or controlling my men." Shan said as someone spoke out to Shan, "Then perhaps using your own magic against her? It will counter her powers and remove her curses and spells away from your soldiers." Mikaela said as a suggestion as Shan smiled slightly and patted Mikaela on the shoulder lightly as he made a new plan. "This time we're not gonna go for any negotiations on the capital, we're gonna go on a full scale invasion and bring everyone here, have the Witches prepare for a full scale air strike in the next two weeks, along with everyone else." Shan said to Tsubasa as the girl bowed to him and ran to the stations to give the command.

"Let's see if I can bring Natsuki Subaru over to my side." Shan said in a low tone which sounded rather evil for a moment.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16:- FOCUSED ARC PART 5

Qualidea Code Focused Arc PART 5

Theme Song for Focused Arc PART 5: Oukyo Shurushagana - Yoshino Nanjo

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph and Re:Zero series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

Shan was in his office in one of the rooms in the Arena base, sorting out a plan to enter the time space of Witchcraft and magic to capture Natsuki Subaru but to have the all out attack be placed as Plan B while the first plan was to sent scouts to the city to search for the man. "So how are the plans of the invasion?" Krul asked Shan as she was standing beside him, watching him write down the reports and plan of attack as Shan sighed softly as he shook his head and said, "If I go there as a scout, I might get spotted by the Witches and Mages there. So I'll have to send someone other than you, me and Hime-chan, and would you please get rid of that thing on my balcony." Shan said as he was referring to Hibiki who was enjoying her ice cream cone as she was outside of Shan's balcony, looking at the people and dinosaurs who are training and are playing, Krul then looked outside and walked to the door to the balcony and opened the door as she spoke out to Hibiki and said, "The King wants you to get out." Krul said to Hibiki as she smirked softly as Hibiki turned to look at Krul and Shan as she started sweating and panicking a little as she was eating her ice cream, "Eh?" Hibiki said as Shan then laughed lightly as he spoke out to Hibiki, "I was just kidding. Just come in here for a moment Hibiki." Shan said to Hibiki as she took a deep breath and entered the room.

"I'm gonna send you, Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe to see if you can find Natsuki Subaru there, he's a valuable asset there, don't kill him straight away, help him in every way possible for the next one week and protect him until I give you the signal to retreat, then we'll go for a full scale invasion. Oh and do let the other three know about this as well, you will be heading out in the next two days." Shan said to Hibiki as she saluted happily and continued eating her ice cream as she exited the room and jumped down to the ground floor to find the others. When the day came, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Kirika and Shirabe set out to the capital city to find Natsuki Subaru. "Hey, Shan-chan. I wanted to go too! But with you!" Maihime said to Shan as the man would then hug her and held her close to him as he would smile happily and said, "After we're done with this mission, we can take a trip to Hawaii or perhaps France? What do you say?" He asked Maihime as she jumped around and giggled happily and joyfully as she kissed Shan on the lips happily. The four girls appeared at the entrance of the capital as the looked around and were astonished by the old buildings and the people who looked like animals instead. "Money, clothes, food, translations and..Uh..Other girl stuff all here." Tsubasa said as she was carrying a rather big bag while the others had backpacks, as they entered the vicinity, they caught the attention of most people, the four then entered one of the buildings which was an Inn as they booked two rooms and left their stuff there and went back out to search for Subaru.

-Dialogue-  
Tsubasa: Now let's find that man.

Kirika: Wait! Maybe we should ask around if anyone has seen him or knows him or his friends here. desu?

Hibiki: That's a good idea, then I guess we should split up in two groups then?

Tsubasa: Tachibana and I will ask around the richer folks while you two ask around the civilians here, you have his picture right?

Shirabe: Yup, got lots of them right here.

Tsubasa: Excellent, meet back at the Inn in the next 7 hours then we'll have dinner together, since we just had our breakfasts not long ago, we can have our lunches separately.

Kirika: Okay desu!

-In awhile, the two groups of girls went their ways in search of Subaru, some asked Knights and stall owners for him but could not find anyone until Kirika and Shirabe were in front of a small shop that sells Appas(Apples) as Shirabe bought a bag of Appas as Kirika asked the man if he had seen Subaru, the man said he knows him but does not know of his whereabouts, after the information was cleared, the two felt like they were close to Subaru. Tsubasa and Hibiki came across an old man who was a butler as his name was Wilhelm and asked for the location of Natsuki Subaru, the old man knew he could not lie as Tsubasa knows a liar when she sees one, after Wilhelm said that Subaru was in the mansion of Crusch, Tsubasa and Hibiki said their thanks and returned back to the Inn and called back Kirika and Shirabe who were fighting a group of thugs who wanted to rob them but were beaten up by the two girls as the two would then return back to the inn as they were told and met up with Tsubasa and Hibiki.-

Tsubasa: Shan-dono, I we have found the location of Natsuki Subaru. Should we wait for the invasion or should we intercept first?  
-Tsubasa spoke through a communicator to Shan as he would reply back.-

Shan: Intercept him immediately, do not kill anyone that protects him but take them down with enough force that they know they can't win.

Tsubasa: As you command. -She turned off the communicator and turned to the other girls and spoke to them.- Tonight at 9 P.M. we will infiltrate the mansion and kidnap Natsuki Subaru and turn him into a Spirit into the Spiritual Realm.

Hibiki: Why can't we just kill him and wait for him to turn into a Spirit later on?

Kirika: We can't desu! Because if we do that, he will lose his memories of the past so we'll need every intel he has about the people here so that we can calculate and plan out our attack, desu!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan is right, though I really think that killing would have been so much easier. Too bad we can't. -She said as she was holding a small kunai that belonged to Tsubasa.-

Tsubasa: Let's all have dinner first then we'll strike in half an hour after that.

-When the time came, there were guards around the mansion area as Tsubasa and Kirika infiltrated the mansion and slowly killed the guards one by one while Shirabe and Hibiki waited outside the walls as they carried more large and bulkier weapons that were meant to destroy walls and debris. As Tsubasa and Kirika were hiding the bodies of the dead guards, they then entered the mansion.-

Crusch: Someone is in the mansion.

Wilhelm: I feel their presence as well. A strong intent to kill someone, they seem quite powerful.

Ferris: I can't hear or smell them yet I know they're here somewhere-

-It was then, the three who were in the office heard someone shouting as they ran out of the room, they saw Rem with her horn sticking out of her head as she was holding onto a large mace.-

Rem: Let him go..! -She shouted as she was fiercely glaring at Tsubasa who Subaru under her arms with a sword pointing at his neck.-

Kirika: Or what, desu?! If you try to kill one of us, she will cut off his throat and that will be the end of him, desu! -She threatened back at Rem as Kirika smiled evilly and pointed the tip of her scythe at one of Subaru's eyes.-

Tsubasa: Now that you know we are here, I suggest you back away and let us be.

Wilhelm: You! To think I failed in knowing that you were an enemy of mine.

Tsubasa: You do have the eyes of a killer, Mister but we've seen worse.

Ferris: I suggest you let go of Subaru-kyun or you two might regret it, since you are outnumbered by 4 against 2.

Kirika: -She spoke to Tsubasa telekinetically and said.- Since our identity has been revealed, do you think we should go for an all out attack?

Tsubasa: -She replied back to Kirika and said.- The old man and the girl with the green hair seemed rather skilled in close combat quarters, especially with swords. Signal Tachibana and Tsukuyomi to destroy this mansion completely and ruin this place.

Kirika: You heard miss Samurai desu, Shirabe, Hibiki-senpai, time for you two to go all out now, desu!

Wilhelm: Enough with the silence, release the young man and no one has to die!

-A loud techno-like song could be heard from outside of the mansion as there were people shouting and screaming as the ground shook, Ferris then ran to his back to the window and saw two bright lights from two people, one was punching people powerfully as she glowed bright yellow while the other had large arms with large pink saws on its ends while she was moving around swiftly like as if she was flying on the ground as she was cutting the guards in half and destroying the trees in the garden while singing a song. It was then, Kirika made her move and slashed at Rem and the others as Tsubasa jumped out of the room from the window as she carried Subaru in her arms. Kirika sang in sync with Shirabe as they sang "Edge Works of Goddess Zababa" together and caused massive destruction on the mansion as Kirika was fighting head-on against Rem and Ferris as Hibiki then charged towards Crusch and tried punching her powerfully but she dodged the attacks but couldn't counter attack as Hibiki had a strong defensive stance. Shirabe was on a large Saw blade that was around her from her feet to her head as she was charging towards Wilhelm with immense power and pushed him into the concrete wall of the mansion and made him unconscious.-

Rem: Give me back Subaru-kun! -She shouted loudly as she was enraged but was unable to move forward as Kirika had her steel vines from her shoulder wrapped around Rem's arms and mace, disabling her from moving freely.-

Kirika: I assume you must love him, desu! Then he will soon die because you won't let him go desu! -She would then spin around and toss Rem into a wall as she fell unconscious, which Kirika then jumped out of the room and down to the garden as she dodged a few attacks by Ferris.-

Ferris: You're forgetting about me, nya!

-Hibiki then started singing after Kirika and Shirabe stopped singing as she sang the song "Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete" as she started hitting with powerful punches as Crusch felt weak, being pushed to a wall by one person who was more skilled and powerful than here.-

Crusch: Tsk! Such power..!

Subaru: Hey! L-Let me down! Don't hurt them! Don't!

-Tsubasa ignored what Subaru said as she was killing every guard that came towards her, in a few minutes, the guards that died then came back to life as Spirits as they started helping the Symphogear users as Ferris then noticed they were outnumbered.-

Tsubasa: Symphogear fighters, we have claimed what we needed and have merged victorious!

Kirika: We were suppose to have a 2 week mission but it became like a quick one since we finished this in one day, desu!

Subaru: Wait! Where are we going?! Where are you taking me?! Ah!

-A portal appeared at the entrance of the mansion's gate as the mansion's guards that were killed walking into the portal along with Shibare as Tsubasa passed Subaru to Kirika as she would then jump into the portal with Hibiki as it was then Crusch attacked Tsubasa but was pushed back by Tsubasa's sword.-

Tsubasa: I applaud you, Crusch Karsten for being strong, though you and your friends here are no much for me or the rest of the Symphogear users.

Crusch:...Symphogear? Who are you people and why are you doing this?!

Tsubasa: To make this world a perfect place, let me tell you something to be fair on your part, we will return and when we do, there will be thousands to millions of us and we will kill every single person in this country and we will get rid of that Witch which you all feared.

Crusch: Wait! No!

-Before Crusch could ask anymore questions, Tsubasa had walked into the portal and disappeared into thin air, leaving Crusch in curiosity and fear of what will happen to the world.-

Crusch: We must inform the council and the royal knights, if we don't, we might all die..

Ferris: Yes, Ojou!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- ZERO ARC PART 0

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 0  
Theme song for Zero Arc PART 0: Redo - Konomi Suzuki

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph and Re:Zero series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

-Dialogue-

Subaru: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Krul: Be quiet you Human! If you don't stop shouting, so be it that I will use my bare hands to stab your throat and pull out your Adam's apple. Would you like that?

Subaru: -His eyes widened as he was shocked as he became quiet until he waited for someone to explain the situation to him.-

Shan: Natsuki Subaru, the herald of death itself and the one who can predict the future. I will set you free, young one.

Subaru: Eh? Who can I trust you?

Shan: I never lied to anyone, though there is a condition for your freedom.

Subaru: What is it?

Shan: Where is the master? Emilia and Roswaal?

Subaru: Why would you want to know?

Shan: Answer my question, nothing else as I will promise that you will be set free.

Subaru: T-There's a mansion that's not far off from the capital.. There's a village there as well.

Shan: Good boy, because I know you can't lie to me, Natsuki Subaru-kun. Let him go and send him back into the world.

Krul: Let's go, boy. -She said as she took off the chains on Subaru's arms and legs and led him into a portal which brought him back into the capital.-

Shan: He will expect an attack from us so he may make a move on Emilia and try to save her.

Krul: Though it is impossible for them to escape death.

Shan: Indeed. Prepare all the military units for battle as we will be setting out in the next 4 : Right. -She did as she was told as she went to notify all the commanding units and soldiers to prepare for war.-

-As everyone was preparing their weapons and armor for war, the male Symphogear users sang a song(Core Pride) as morale support for the men. Some of the soldiers hummed and sang along with their song as they were readying their weapons while the some of the female Symphogear users went to serve food and drinks to the men to boost their energy slightly. Maihime was watching them from the Shan's office balcony as she seemed pleased by the soldier's happiness as she would then turn to Shan and went inside the office as he was lying on the couch in his office, resting, Maihime would then squat down on the floor and faced him closely as she kissed his lips softly and rubbed his head as the man would would smile happily and look at her. "Shan-chan? Will we be able to see Hotaru-chan again?" Maihime asked as Shan was rather surprised by what she said as he said to her, "I'm surprised you called her Hotaru-chan after what happened, but yeah. We'll see her again but it will take awhile as Ichiya and Hotaru still has to face a swarm of Unknown on their own without our help.

"I guess so. We can't help them because we have our own problems too anyway." Maihime said as she got a little depressed, it was then Shan than sat up on the Couch and lifted Maihime and put her next to her as the girl would then lean on his shoulder. A few days had passed as it was time for the invasion, the large portals opened up as the Strike Witches were the first to strike fear into the civilian's hearts as the female Symphogear users were in their Ignite form, prepared to fight. The Witches then entered the portal and were above the clouds as no one could see them, it was then the Witches all started to sing the song "Ginsen no Kaze" together, which alerted the civilians in the capital as they all looked up at the sky and listened to them sing but saw nothing.

It was then, millions of Witches poured down from the clouds and flew into the city and started shooting at everyone but the witches were attacked by the guards of the capital and there were royal knights there, defending the civilians and attacking the Witches, it was then from the entrance bridge to the capital, a horde of dinosaurs and armored soldiers ran towards the city and and attacked and killed every enemy they seek out to destroy as a new song(Radiant Force) started to play as all of the Symphogear users came from the skies and attacked.

-Dialogue- Julius: Oh? And who might you be?

Reinhardt: Julius! I suggest we work together, if they can manage this much and if they were

ones that attacked Crusch-sama's mansion and defeated everyone there, they're not to be taken lightly.

Ferris: Watch out for the four right there. -He pointed at Kirika, Tsubasa, Hibiki and Shirabe as he remembered how strong and skilled they were.-

Tsubasa: Ah, so we meet again, little cat boy. -She taunted Ferris as Ferris was a little irritated by what he was called.- Yukine, Tachibana, prepare to attack!

Chris: Alright! Let's show these bastards what we're really made out of! -She said as loads of weapons came out from her back to her shoulder and arms and legs and waists as she pointed them all at Ferris.-

(Chris is a short girl with purple eyes and long lavender hair that falls to her knees, separated into twintails that further split into three curly strands each, and an ahoge. She wears a maroon one-piece with a black choker, short puffy sleeves, a light tyrian cutout exposing some of her chest and upper back, with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves, as dark stockings with maroon bows attached to the dress, and maroon pumps. She wears her relic pendant around her neck. In the manga, this outfit lacks the tyrian translucent material in her chest and back cutouts, her relic pendant is attached to her choker (the choker being disconnected from her one-piece outfit), and Chris' hair is tied with pink scrunchies. The manga also shows that the outfit is done up at the back with a zipper.)

Hibiki: The one that looks like he loves boys is mine! -She referred to Julius as she cracked her knuckles while her hands started to glow bright yellow-

Tsubasa: Then the red head is mine. -It was then, the three attacked the boys in a single attack, Ferris was pressured by the numerous firepower of Chris' weapons while Julius was pushed back by Hibiki's brute force and Reinhardt had no choice but to draw out his holy sword to fight against Tsubasa but was not as fast as she was.-

Julius: Reinhardt! These three are more powerful that I thought you said they were!Reinhardt: It seems like we underestimated them for girls!

Ferris: I told you both they were powerful but I didn't think there were more of them with different weapons nya!

Julius: Tsk! -He was pressured by the immense heat made Hibiki as she kept trying to hit him with her pressured punches that was creating heat around her fists.-

Kirika and Shirabe were both fighting against Priscilla and Al as they were singing "Just Loving X-Edge" as they were attacking the two, Shirabe put on the pressure by trying to cut up Al as he was constantly trying to dodge her saws while Kirika was moving too swiftly as she was swinging her scythe in every direction, keeping Priscilla at bay from user her powers to counter attack Kirika.

Priscilla: My...These two are a pain to handle!

Al: You don't say?

Kirika: Death death death death death death death DESU! -Her Symphogear glowed bright black and green as there were large number of clones that appeared around Kirika and Shirabe as Kirika used a new ability she learned from Shan.- If you think we're a pain now, then how about handling more of us, desu!

Shirabe and Kirika and her clones then attacked in large numbers against Priscilla and Al, forcing them to fall back but they were too late as they were surrounded by the Kirika clones. as Shirabe's saws were ready to slice them both in half.

There was another battle between Maria and Crusch as the young green haired girl was bleeding from her left arm and was badly wounded while Maria glared down at her with her black Gungnir.

Maria: Why don't you just give up now? You'll die a painless death that way!

(Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. Maria is most often seen wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots.) -She was singing her song Ressou Gungnir as she pointed the tip of the spear at Crusch's head, wanting to stab her but was attacked by Rem and Ram but Maria managed to dodge their attacks.- Three against one isn't fair now is it?

Krul: Now it'll be fair. -Krul said as she jumped down to help Maria as Mikaela was with her.- Mikaela and I will handle the twins, you handle the other girl.

Maria: As you command, Queen. -She did as she was told as she attacked Crusch but she defended all of Maria's attacks and was pushed into a wall.-

Krul: Now, since one of you is a demon and the other is not. Let's see if who is stronger, a Vampire or a Demon, though I think we are relatives. -She said as she ran towards Rem with great speed and kicked her powerfully as Rem flew into a building and crashed inside of it.

Ram: Rem! You little bitch! Ah! -She was attacked by an ambush by Mikaela as he also kicked Ram powerfully into the building.-

Mikaela: So much for Demons.

Krul: Though let us not underestimate these girls, if they survived for quite awhile then it means that they're quite powerful. -She jumped into the air as a mace was thrown at her while Rem flew up as well as she had a bright horn sticking out of her head and had the eyes of a monstrous killer within.- Oh! So you really are powerful! But you lack something to defeat me! Speed! -She said as she was already behind Rem as she would then crack her neck and drink her blood from her broken neck as Ram was stabbed in the heart by Mikaela while he was sucking the blood out of her as well.-

Mikaela: Demon or not, their blood is quite good.

Krul: Indeed they are. -The two looked back at Maria as they saw Crusch was stabbed in the head by Maria's Gungnir.-

Maria: Objective complete, time to find the half elf and the mage Roswaal.

Maria said as the three of them then jumped onto the buildings and searched for Roswaal and Emilia within the capital, though they know that if they can't find the two within the capital, they will search the villages as well. A few minutes had passed as Rem's broken neck was returned back to normal as she would then turn to look at her sister and Crusch as the three of them had their wounds healed and their eyes were glowing bright green which showed the signs of being controlled and were officially known as Spirits that belongs to Shan.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- ZERO ARC PART 1

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 1  
Theme song for Zero Arc PART 1: Believe - Kalafina

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph and Re:Zero series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./  
-Theme for Zero Arc: Believe by Kalafina-

As the battle rages on, Maihime unleashed all of her might towards Reinhardt from the sky and ambushed him as he was distracted by Tsubasa, however the man managed to dodge the powerful attack as Maihime glared at Reinhardt and pointed her weapon at him as she charged towards and attacked Reinhardt. It was then Reinhardt drew out his holy sword and protected himself from Maihime's attack as it was then, all of the Spirituals except Maihime had a bit of a shock as they saw a short little image of a memory of Maihime fighting off a swarm of Unknown and was killed by their numbers. Shan saw the image as he was with Asuha, the redhead would look at Shan as she was worried about him and Maihime, however Shan was in more than just a shock, his breathing became unnatural as his green eyes turned dark red and sharp like a Vampire's eye, it was then his breathing became normal as he looked at Asuha and said "Find Maihime and have her fall back..Immediately!" Shan said to Asuha as she nodded and ran straight into the capital as a few Witches and Dinosaurs were standing behind him, waiting for orders.

Asuha ran quickly as she jumped up high into the sky above the buildings to do a quick scan of the area to find Maihime as she then saw her fighting in front of a castle with Tsubasa, Hibiki and Chris, the redhead would then quickly drop down to Maihime as she started shooting at Reinhardt to distract him. "Ohime-chin, you gotta get outta here now! Boss' orders!" Asuha shouted at Maihime loudly as Maihime nodded and did as she was told. As Maihime reached to Shan, she saw his eyes were completely different as he looked afraid as well, she then approached him and wanted to hold his face but Shan took a few steps back and asked the remaining units behind him to bring her back to the Spiritual Realm and to protect her at all costs. "S-Shan-chan..? Something wrong?" Maihime asked after she heard what Shan ordered the other units to do as the man would then look at Maihime with his dark bloody red eyes wide opened and said, "Take care of yourself, I'll explain everything to you after the battle." Shan said to Maihime as she did not smile nor cry or answer back as she entered the portal beside her along with the other units and returned to the Spiritual Realm. "Yukine, nuke the capital and have everyone else retreat to where I am." Shan spoke to Chris through the communicator, she did as she was told and after half an hour, all of the Spirits retreated immediately as commanded as the survivors in the capital cheered in happiness but Reinhardt and Ferris knew something was wrong. Subaru was standing besides Shan as he was controlled and killed by Rem and it was too late for him to change its current timeline, up above in the clouds was Chris with a giant nuclear missile, she would then grin happily as she said and dropped the bomb, "Kaboom~", as all of the survivors saw the missile, they all panicked and tried to escape the capital but as soon as the missile hit the ground, a powerful explosion destroyed the whole capital along with everyone else in it as Chris returned back to Shan.

"Sakamoto, intel." Shan said to Sakamoto as she pulled her eye-patch up and looked into the capital and saw the rubble moving around as there were over more than a million people who died and came back to life from Yukine's spiritual weapon. "Possession complete, my Lord." Sakamoto said as she noticed the Spirits who died in the capital, came running to Shan.

-Dialogue-

Shan: Now, what did that vision mean?

Tsubasa: Perhaps it was a prediction?

Asuha: Spirits can't predict the future, they can only wait for it and see it for themselves. What we saw was no ordinary vision or prediction, it obviously meant something else.

Shan: How is it possible that the Unknown can kill her if they have no access to the Spiritual Realm?

Hibiki: Maybe it was a different timeline!

Shan: ...What?

Hibiki: Eek! I-I mean! You know! Like a different dimension! I'm sure Hime-chan has more than just one type of arc for her. Like her past, her future, the one where's dead or alive or even now.

Chris: I'm just surprised an idiot like you can come up with such complicated things.

Shan: Tsk. Sakamoto! Brain wave search now! Use it on anyone to check it for yourself!

Mio: As you command! -She would then held onto Tsubasa's head and closed her eyes and looked into the memory of the vision as she saw Maihime was surrounded by millions of Aliens, more than just the Unknown but the Neuroi as well. Then another vision appeared as she was a child, she woke up in a capsule with two people she did not know along with another vision of Maihime's eyes being blue instead of her usual pink as she was fighting against Shan. After what she saw, she opened her eyes and took a few steps back as she was breathing heavily while sweating.-

Junko: Mio? What happened?

Mio: There were three visions of Maihime-sama. The first vision was the one we all saw as she was surrounded by the Unknown and the Neuroi and was killed, the second one was when she was a child, waking up in a sort of capsule, then there was a vision of Maihime-sama fighting against you, my Lord...

-From what they heard, all of the Spirits and Shan were in shock as their eyes widened and they panicked slightly as they were all talking to each other about this matter, thinking that their end would soon be coming.-

Asuha: How did she manage to do that? -Asuha asked Junko on how Mio could see the whole vision instead of just one.-

Junko: Mio's powers grew when she became a Spirit, she can know use telekinetic powers and her incredible super vision, with her telekinetic powers, she can see more than we all could.

Spirit 1: What should we do?!

Spirit 2: Without a Queen, we could all perish very soon!

Spirit 3: I suggest we get rid of Queen Maihime and choose one of the girls here and make one of them the new Queen of the Spiritual Army! -As one of the Spirits said, Shan would then grab the Spirit's head with his bare hands and glare at him as the Spirit quickly apologized as Shan dropped him.-

Shan: We are not gonna kill Hime! At most we can do is go to each timeline and change the order of the visions, but before we do that, we must kill every.. Single..Person and thing that is on this world. You! Reinhardt, you must know the location of the most powerful Witch in this realm, where is her location?

Reinhardt: I-I am sorry, Master but I have no such information of her location! No one here knows, my deepest apologies! -He said as all of the Royal Knights got on their knees and bowed to Shan.-

Shan: If we can't find a direct answer then we'll go all out in destroying. Every. Single. Life form. On. This. World.

Tsubasa: Your orders, Shan-dono?

Shan: All Strike Witches, long ranged Symphogear users, get into the air immediately, we will not commence, "Operation: Planet Cracker"! -Shan knew his army was already powerful enough to wipe a whole planet of its existence in a single day, as soon as he gave the order, the remaining troops returned to the Spirit Realm quickly as Shan grew dragon-like wings on his back and flew up into the sky, watching everyone got into position.- If the those Witches of Sins are hiding as a tree or even a Shadow, so be it that they will die along with this planet.

Tsubasa: Shan-Dono, There's a possible chance that we may not be able to kill the powerful Witch here.

Shan: We are Spirits, we have powers of Gods and immortals, a mere Witch can't kill us all even if she tried, if she appeared right in front of me, right now, I would make her cry her heart out.

Asuha: How are you even sure that if we destroy this planet, it won't mean that it might destroy our planet: Earth?!

Chris: Don't worry, I had the whole place checked, since half of this world was swallowed up by something, this world has nothing to do with Earth itself, but one thing I can say is that it might destroy that Natsuki Subaru dude's memories along with everyone else we kill here.

Shan: That won't matter anymore if we're not gonna conquer this world. I do not need to take control half a planet when I can have millions for myself. Now...All units.. OVERCHARGE AND FIRE!

-Shan gave the command as the three spines on his back appeared and pointed like a Scorpion's tail and fired a large powerful beam to the ground as everyone did the same while Chris was constantly creating nuclear bombs with her gear and dropping them to the ground while shooting at the ground itself. It was soon then, the planet's core was visible as everyone started shooting it. The giant red core was shaking from being shot as the planet was cracking slowly, causing earthquakes, tsunamis and all sorts of natural disasters. It was then everyone retreated into a portal in the sky as Shan looked back and fired one last beam at the core and quickly entered the portal and retreated. As soon as he left, the planet started getting bigger as all of the living things there were dying. A girl with silver hair and purple eyes and had a black dress of shadows appeared as she started to cry a little as she smiled happily as she would then fall into the core from the earthquake as the planet would then explode in space itself.-

Shan: -He exited the portal as he looked back to see nothing but a memory of his first dark achievement of destroying half a planet in less than an hour, but as soon as he turned to see his Realm, he saw the skies were dark and red as there were over millions of Unknown and Neuroi, swarming all over, attacking everyone, Shan's eyes widened as he specifically remembered that Maihime was a Spirit but was never dead to begin with, he then quickly run to the Arena base as his eyes glowed bright red and he was filled with rage in his body.- Hime...Please be alive..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Notables:  
Within this chapter, there is a little spoiler for the viewers for Re:Zero, to those who wishes to know how "Satella" looked like while not going to the wikipidea or read the novel for Re:Zero.

Plot explanation:  
Shan wishes to protect Humanity from dying but also wishes for Universal Domination as he wants all of the planets and all Alien species for himself to use as an army. Maihime was needed as the Queen of the Spirits as she is to carry the "core" of Spirits made by Shan, which is a child to be exact. A new born child from the Queen will the next generation's master after Shan's passing when someone kills him, if Maihime were to be killed in her Spirit form, there will be no child to take over the army and all of the Spirits in the Spiritual Realm will not have a core and they will all disappear. Each vision Sakamoto Mio saw was from each different alternate universe and was not a prediction of the future.

Weapon explanation:  
The Symphogears are pride weapons of the Spiritual army as the weapons are Ancient weapons that are spirits as well.


	19. Chapter 19:- ZERO ARC PART 2

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 2  
Theme song for Zero Arc PART 2: 殲琴・ダウルダブラ - キャロル・マールス・ディーンハイム(CV.水瀬いのり)

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

Shan ran to the Arena base and saw Maihime was fighting as Shan would then yell at her, telling her to retreat but she didn't want to listen as she continued fighting the Neuroi and the Unknown as all of the Spirits fought back as well.

-Dialogue-

Shan: Hime! I need you go get into the arena now!

Maihime: Why should I?! This is my home too, at least let me protect it!

Shan: Hime please! You weren't killed to be a Spirit, you were brought here alive so you're only half spirit! If you die here not being an actual spirit, you will never come back alive even if I tried to bring you back to life! I just need you to stay in a safe place with a few others while I fight, okay? -He said as he gave a light kiss on Maihime's cheeks softly as she nodded and gave her sword to him.- Eh? Why are you giving me your sword?

Maihime: J-Just take it! You might need it more than I do.

Shan: Right. Tsubasa! Kirika! Bring her to the Black Box and protect her with your lives! Sakamoto! Code: Siege! Now go go!

-Tsubasa and Kirika quickly carried Maihime into an underground bunker that had supplies of food and water with a big screen in the room, as it was showing the battle outside of the base as there were many hidden cameras around the areas, while Sakamoto headed up to the top of the Tower of the Arena and pressed a button that was on a wall as it was then, the whole Arena and many of the other buildings rose up as their roofs and rooms then opened up along with the furniture, transforming into giant auto turrets and weapons as over a few thousands of mechanical Wyverns, flew out of the opened roofs of the air base and started attacking the invaders.-

Shan: How did Aliens even get into a Psychological Realm?!

Kasumi: This might sound crazy but I think I have a theory.

Shan: Then let's hear it.

Kasumi: They must've gotten a little DNA sample or perhaps a memory from someone here who fought against one of these Alien types, I can only assume the Witches or it was either Tenkawa that accidentally brought them here.

Shan: I guess that would explain it but we'll have to handle these things while we can- Ah! What the-?! -Shan was shot by a powerful red beam as there was a man who's body was completely black with red spots on him and had no face though the scalp was similar to the hat of a fencer.-

?: Why hello there, ghost! I am Gabriel! Lord and Overlord of the Neuroi and the Unknown. I have come to personally meet you ever since you destroyed my Neuroi army back in 1945 with that pesky Symphogear of yours!

Shan: To think an Alien like you would seek revenge, how charming, hmm?

Gabriel: Say all you want~ But I am not an ordinary Alien. I was once a Human like you too, until a small Neuroi scout killed me and took control of my body until I successfully took control of it and became a Neuroi myself! Now I am here to-

Shan: -He interrupted Gabriel.- Ugh, boring! You talk too much for an old man like you.

Gabriel: You son of a bitch. -He insulted as he pointed the tip of his forearm blade at Shan and fired a powerful beam at him.- Ha! Weakling!

Shan: I've had worse. -He said as he jumped back and was in his Symphogear armor, the armor on his back would then open up as three speaker holes popped out from his back as Shan stood still and a song started playing on his back.- "Ah, let the canon of the end sound forth  
Let the gospel of slaughter be spread on bloody spittle  
I'll dissect everything to the molecular level  
And end any rebellion forever"

Tsubasa: Oh no.. The song of Siren herself.

Maihime: Siren? What's that?

Kirika: Siren is a Goddess and is a legendary mermaid that could control anyone with her songs, Shan-sama's powers are more powerful here than in the mortal world desu.

Maihime: Eh? Is it that bad?

Tsubasa: "Senkin Dur da Blá" is a song that was sung by Carol Malus Dienheim, a girl who tried to destroy the planet before but was defeated by us.

Kirika: Shan-sama is using Siren's Lust to take control of the enemy desu!

Maihime: Lust?! Eh?! Control?! -She asked as she was panicking as she would then look at the screen and noticed that most of the Neuroi ships were slowly changing colour from Red and Black to Green and White as it started attacking the other Neurois that were different from them.- W-What's going on?!

Kirika: Shan-sama can play any song he remembers from the people he had killed, especially from us Symphogear users desu. With that, he uses the magic of the "7 Deadly Sins". Right now he's using Lust, one of the Deadly Sins on the Neuroi, turning them against each other and making them serve him desu.

Maihime: Shan-chan could do that?! How come he didn't use that in the real world?

Tsubasa: It's harder for him to take control of Humans with this song as they all have different minds while the Neuroi belongs to a single hive mind. Since he's using Lust to pull the Neuroi into rage while using Siren's magic to control them, he just won this battle on his own. Though he can't control that Humanoid Neuroi for some reason.

Gabriel: What?! Oh! You're sly! However, do you really think a petty girl's song from your memories could really control me?! Haha! You're foolish!

Shan: Who said I was planning to control you? -He said as he pointed up into the sky as Gabriel would then look up as a giant Unknown ship would then crash into Gabriel and exploded, however Gabriel walked out of the destroyed ship and was unhurt from the explosion.- Hmm? You're tougher than you look.

Gabriel: Stupid little boy! Who in God's name do you think I am?! A normal person?!

Shan: Indeed. -He said as another song was played on his back as all of a sudden, all of the Neuroi, Spirits and Unknown focused their attacks onto Gabriel, the Alien Overlord was then surrounded by millions of his own army and his enemy's as he would then run deep into the Spiritual Realm's forest as everyone except Shan followed him.-

Kirika: Desu! He's playing my song while using Wrath desu!

Maihime: Kirika-chan's song?

Kirika: That's right desu! My song "Gokuren Igalima"! A song about death itself desu! He's also using Wrath's anger engine to focus his target on one enemy desu! Shan-sama is really scary when he's angry desu..

Tsubasa: Using Kirika's song of Death with the anger from Wrath is already horrifying as it takes control of everything in the surrounding area and kills what he wants dead.

Maihime: How come he can't control that other Alien then?

Kirika: It could be mentally powerful desu! It might also be their leader desu.

-All of the Spirits and Aliens that were controlled would then fire all of their weapons at Gabriel and shot him down, disabling him from moving, after they were done, he was completely paralyzed as his wounds was regenerating like all Neuroi.-

Kirika: He used my song though~ Hehehe~ -She was blushing as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks and started squealing like a fan girl as she became so happy.-

Maihime: So he has more songs up his sleeves?

Tsubasa: 5 more songs possibly, though he follows the 7 Deadly Sins so I can assume he has 5 more songs to use until the next following day. It's a really powerful spell from Shan-dono, though he rarely uses it unless he knows he can't physically destroy his opponent unless he tries to defy logic itself with his own powers to kill who he wants dead.

Sakamoto: Death death death! Reppuzan! -Mio yelled out loudly as she swung her katana that had a large powerful glow on it and it was slice Gabriel in half and destroy his core as he exploded and died as all of the other Neuroi and Unknown then exploded in thin air.- Intruders eliminated, let us return home and repair whatever is destroyed, boys.

Shan: -He squinted his eyes slightly and turned around as he noticed a Tsunami was coming towards the base as his eyes widened as he saw a man with a giant trident on his arm who was swimming on the tsunami.- Poseidon..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	20. Chapter 20:- ZERO ARC PART 3

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 3

Theme song for Zero Arc PART 3: Kurai Sekai no Doukoku - Yousei Teikoku

/Please read or watch the Owari no Seraph and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

Shan was staring at the tsunami that was rushing towards him and the base behind him, he would then call Hibiki as she landed next to Shan from the sky and looked at him, waiting for his orders.

-Dialogue-

Shan: Tear it down.

Hibiki: Gotcha! -She said as she unloaded her armored fists and punched the water that was in front of her powerfully, it was then the water in the whole Spiritual Realm disappeared from Hibiki's punch as she used her flames to extinguish the water and made steam instead. Shan and all of the other Spirits then saw a whole swarm of Shellfish and a man with gills on his body with a spear-like trident on his hand.- Where are we even getting these enemies and who's that?

Shan: You're looking at the God of the Seas, Poseidon. Here I thought he was a myth but he's more than just a myth apparently. -Poseidon then appeared right in front of Shan's face as it seemed like he teleported in front of him as they would then fight in close quarters.-

Poseidon: You who destroyed the Human race and changed time itself! I Poseidon will protect Humanity without you or your Spirits!

Shan: Nobody asked you to help us nor did we care if you wanted to save Humanity! -As Shan was in his Symphogear armor, he started singing the song Brave Heart as he would then swing his tail at Poseidon but the man ducked and stabbed Shan right at his shoulder with his trident.-

Maihime: Shan-chan!

Shan: -He was bleeding from being pierced as he pulled out the trident from his shoulder and threw it to the ground like he was not feeling pain. Then the other Symphogear users would then attack Poseidon but were pushed back by the air around him as he created water from air itself while the other Spirits and Witches were fighting the Shellfishes that were with Poseidon.- He's tougher than he looks.

Hibiki: I doubt a full force attack would be enough to put him down! If my Gungnir can't put him down, maybe Tsubasa-san's sword could pierce his heart or even Kirika-chan's power to control Death!

Shan: No! It won't be enough, even if I can't personally kill him with my own Symphogear, it's not like the others could. A surprise attack would not be a good idea as he's a God after all.

Hibiki: Then what should we do?!

Shan: Hime's sword! Quickly, grab it and throw it to me and I'll keep him distracted!

Hibiki: You think Hime-chan's sword is strong enough?

Shan: We won't know unless we try! -Hibiki would then nod at what Shan said as she would then quickly run to the sword that was standing with its tip inside a rock, Poseidon would then pursue Hibiki but was kicked in the face by Shan as he would then quickly turn and try to hit Poseidon's head with his tail but Poseidon quickly used both of his hands and held onto the tail from smashing him into the ground.- Oh? To think you could take a few punches from Spirits really proves how strong you are, eh?

Poseidon: Do not mock me you imbecile! -He then hold onto Shan's tail and tossed him into the tower as Shan would then maintain his gravity and had his feet right on the wall of the tower and was able to not destroy the tower.-

Hibiki: Shan-kun! Play ball! -She yelled out loudly and threw the sword at Shan with great strength as Shan would then jump from holding onto the wall as he would grab the handle of the sword as the sword started to glow brightly along with Shan's Symphogear as it was then a bright light blinded everyone and everything for a short moment.-

Poseidon: What on Earth was that? -He asked as his eyes would then widen as he saw a giant Dragon with gold armor on its body with 4 hours on its head, all of them making it look like a Demon's horn. Shan's tail was gone as there were two long necks on his shoulder with heads of Snakes, the Dragon's fists were glowing bright pink as the giant beast would then roar powerfully and loudly as a magic circle would appear in front of the two snake heads as they then fired a powerful beam at all of the Shellfish and Poseidon.-

Tsubasa: To think he would use this Sin out of the others.

Kirika: Couldn't agree more, Greed or Gluttony would have been a better choice desu but maybe that Poseidon guy was stronger than Shan-sama's Symphogear?

Tsubasa: Possibly- Maihime-sama! What is wrong?! -She panicked as she got down to Maihime who was in pain as she was breathing heavily and was sweating.-

Maihime: S-Something is draining my energy..

Kirika: Must be Shan-sama desu! He's using her sword desu!

Tsubasa: I'll have to stop him or warn him of what is happening, Kirika! Take care of the Queen, without her, we'll all die for nothing.

Kirika: Roger desu!

Hibiki: W-What's happening?!

Sakamoto: It's Pride! The Lord used the sin of Pride to transform into a mythical demon along with fusing with Maihime-sama's sword! He basically transformed into Satan himself!

Hibiki: Oh damn! H-Have all spirits fall back Mio-chan!

Sakamoto: I was thinking the same thing! -She then retreated and sent a retreat order to all of the spirits to fall back as Poseidon was the only enemy left that survived in the battle as Shan would look at Poseidon.-

Tsubasa: -She jumped up high from the underground bunker and attacked Poseidon, cutting off his arm by surprise as she was singing her song "Zettou Ameno Habakiri". She would then jump on Shan's shoulder and spoke out to him.- Shan-dono! I really suggest we finish this battle quickly! Your transformation and fusion of Maihime-sama's sword is making her weak as she is loosing her strength and energy to fight!

Shan: -He would then quickly grab Poseidon with his giant hands and used his powers to stop him from moving as Shan would then crush Poseidon with his bare hands and ate the God of Seas as Shan would then roar powerfully and transform back to normal and held onto Maihime's sword.- Tsubasa, quickly get Miyafuji down and have her tend to Hime. Hibiki, I need you and the other Symphogear users to bring the water back to life, Witches and DInosaurs, let's get back to repairs!

-Everyone did as what they were told as it seemed like Shan had no problem with the fight though he knew that his body structure felt different after devouring Poseidon.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	21. Chapter 21:- ZERO ARC PART 4

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 4  
Theme song for Zero Arc PART 4: Bonetrousle + Megalovania - Hunted

/Please read or watch the Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

-Dialogue-  
Tsubasa: What is the next objective, Shan-dono?

Shan: We're heading back to 2099 to pull in Rindou Hotaru and the survivors with us, we should've taken care of them when we had the chance.

Tsubasa: Permission to speak freely?

Shan: Granted.

Tsubasa: I will send a force to attack them while you stay here and protect the realm, who knows what might come out to attack us next.

Shan: I see your point but don't take too long, Rindou Hotaru is a persistent fighter.

Tsubasa: I've handled worse.

Shan: Well, alright. You may lead a raiding force to attack.

Tsubasa: Yes sir!

-Tsubasa did so as she prepared the whole Strike Witches army and set out to the three cities in a portal to find Rindou Hotaru and the others. As soon as Tsubasa and the Witches arrive to the city, they saw over hundreds of turrets and defenses on the buildings in the city as the turrets started firing at Tsubasa and her army.-

Tsubasa: Auto turrets?! All units, attack everyone and everything! Spare no one! .-The Witches did as they were told and started terrorizing the city with their magic and killed whoever they thought were enemies as Sakamoto and Tsubasa then charged up their swords and swung them at the city and destroyed over a few hundred turrets in seconds.- Sakamoto, find Rindou Hotaru and eliminate her.

Sakamoto: Right. -She pulled away her eye patch and scan through the city and saw Hotaru fighting a few witches as she also saw Maihime fighting alongside with Hotaru.- ...I found Rindou but I also see Maihime-sama with her!

Tsubasa: What?! Whatever is going on, we'll put an end to it! -She said as Tsubasa and Sakamoto charged towards Hotaru and Maihime attacked them then took a few steps back.- Maihime-sama, why are you fighting alongside with the enemy?

Maihime: "Maihime"? Oh~ You must be referring to that failure of a Tenkawa! That little girl would not even survive a small invasion like this.

Sakamoto: Then who are you?

Maihime: I am Tenkawa Kouhime! Older twin of Maihime! We do look alike though I hope you notice the fact that I do not have the large naval jacket nor do I look as friendly as she is? -The short silvered hair girl would then laugh sadistically as she pointed at Tsubasa with her claw-like weapons.- Do not mistake me with a foolish girl like her! I am here to protect this world from dying and after I am done, I will find your King and kill him with my bare hands!

Tsubasa: -She pressed on a small button on her palm as it was a signal for reinforcements as she glared at Kouhime.- If you are Maihime-sama's older twin, I can only assume that you're more powerful than her? Since you did claim that you will kill my King.

Kouhime: Of course! Do not take me for a fool, you idiot. I am more smarter, stronger, faster, aggressive than my little sister who is such a pushover.

-In an instant, Tsubasa drew out her sword and attacked Kouhime with aggression and anger while Sakamoto circled around the building in air, looking for an opportunity to attack Hotaru but Hotaru jumped and attacked Sakamoto as Sakamoto would then fly up in the sky with Hotaru holding onto her striker unit.-

Tsubasa: You will be killed for insulting the future Queen of the Spirits. -She said as she attacked Kouhime and put her at the edge of the building.- Surrender now and I will grant you a quick and painless death, if you do not then I will slowly cut your body open.

Kouhime: Oh? You think you could really beat me? You can't beat me alone if I'm far superior than your Queen!

Tsubasa: Who said I was alone?

Kouhime: Eh? Tsk! -She would quickly turn around and jumped over to the other building as the place she just stood on exploded.-

Chris: Sorry I'm late, Senpai. Looks like you couldn't handle a little girl?

Tsubasa: If you want a challenge, I suggest asking Tachibana instead. -She said as she smirked at Chris and pointed her sword at Kouhime who was fighting Hibiki and Maria.- Maria and Tachibana have one similar point, they're competitive.

Chris: You don't say? -She would then unload all of her weapons from her arms to her head and legs and started firing barrages of bullets, lasers, arrows and missiles at Kouhime as Kouhime would then jump quickly to dodge them and as the smoke covered the view from Chris' weapons, hundreds of Kouhime appeared.- Oh damn! Where the hell did these bastards come from?!

Tsubasa: Shadow cloning? Yukine! Blast'em all!

Chris: Same technique as Kirika's cloning too, huh? This one should be easy! -She said as she repeated what she did before as the clones started dodging the attacks but some were killed from the explosions and random shots that were fired. It was then a missile managed to hit Kouhime directly as she girl would then crash into a wall and fainted.- HA! She's not as powerful as the Queen!

Hibiki: This girl really loves to lie, huh? I do not like liars.

Maria: Liars must not be brought into the Realm. They must perish.

Tsubasa: All who mocks the Queen and King will forever be sacrificed. Blood for the Goddess of Power and Soul for the God of Light. -Kouhime got up slowly as her right arm was cut off by Tsubasa's sword as the twin would scream in pain and was crying, then Maria would then pierce her spear into the left arm and twist Kouhime's arm and pulled it off. Chris would then shoot Kouhime's right leg with her mini-gun as the girl then fell to the ground as she was crying and was afraid, she looked up at the Symphogear users as they looked down at her, she got so afraid she urinated herself.-

Kirika: I heard we found ourselves a liar, desu.

Shirabe: Liars must be crucified and sacrificed!

Hibiki: My turn. -She would smash Kouhime's left leg with her fists, breaking Kouhime's thigh as Shirabe would then saw both of Kouhime's ears as the twin was screaming and crying in absolute pain in fear as she was bleeding throughout her body.-

Tsubasa: A long and painful death awaits you in hell, my dear liar. -She took a few steps back as Kouhime would then look at all of the Symphogear users and saw their eyes glowing in the colour of their suits as Kirika would then walk up to Kouhime as the blonde was smiling sadistically as she was muttering the word "Death" continuously, then Kirika would then slice off Kouhime's head off and stabbed the dead girl's eyes as the corpse would then glow bright green as they became a small light and moved into Kirika's scythe as all of the Symphogears then spoke in sync and said "Purge the liars and eradicate the fakes.".-

-In the sky, Sakamoto was fighting against Hotaru though Sakamoto was toying with the girl as it was then, Ichiya would then push Sakamoto away with his powers and grabbed Hotaru and escaped.-

Hotaru; I-Ichiya! Where do you think you're going?! We must protect the city!

Ichiya: Be quiet you idiot! It's too late! We lost this battle against those Spirits before it even started, they were always stronger than us! And don't tell me that we could beat them because you know that more than I do that we have no chance in winning against those people! Their numbers are too great, they're too powerful and unpredictable. We just lost everyone in the city, it won't matter where we go, there's no chance of us in winning, we have to hide from them!

Hotaru: Even so, we must protect the world- -Hotaru was stabbed in the head by Kirika's scythe as she was flying in the air, she had wings of a bat on her back as the steel black spikes around her waist were shooting out flames like an engine.-

Ichiya: Rindou!

Kirika: Death death death death! -She sucked both Hotaru's soul and body into her Scythe as her spiked shoulder pads then expand out into arms as they started stabbing Ichiya's body as the boy would then fall to the sea, but before he could even reach the sea, Shirabe was below as she saw the boy's body into pieces and absorbed his soul and body into her Symphogear.- Shirabe! You stole my kill, desu!

Shirabe: You had more than me, Kiri-chan!

Tsubasa: That's enough! We've completed our objective. Return back to the Spiritual Realm.

-The Witches and the Symphogear users then returned back to the Spiritual Realm with over a few thousand new Spirits that were killed by the Witches. As they returned to the Realm, everyone celebrated their victory and relaxed for the past few days and waited for further orders from their leader.-

Krul: What's your next plan?

Shan: We'll take the world's most powerful relics of the past. One who people call, "Excalibur".

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	22. Chapter 22:- ZERO ARC PART 5

/Please read or watch the Fate and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

Qualidea Code Zero Arc PART 5

Shan prepared a small team of Symphogear users as they were preparing to attack the Heroes who claim to be fighting for a Holy Grail though Shan knew it wasn't a Grail but a weapon instead. 6 of the Symphogear users including Shan went through a portal, as they walked out of the portal they were on a tall building in the middle of a city known as Fuyuki in Japan.

-Dialogue-  
Rin: There's a strong presence coming from the building.

Archer: I can see them. There appears to be seven of them. Shall I intercept?

Rin: Not yet, we'll go find Shirou and let him know about this, he might be in grave danger if he doesn't find out. Though I think this is something that all other Masters and Servants need to know. -Rin and Archer then retreated from afar and headed to Shirou's home.-

Shan: You all saw what that blue little light was right? We'll be attacking them for now. -Shan said as the Symphogear users nodded and followed him as he jumped from building to building, following Rin's traces.-

-A few minutes had passed as Rin discussed what she and Archer saw not long ago with Shirou and Saber but it was then, the entrance of Shirou's house door exploded as it was then Shirabe and Kirika were running through the house inside, slicing and sawing everything in sight as Saber wore her armor and took Shirou outside as Archer did the same for Rin. As the four of them were outside, Saber and Archer then threw their Masters to one side as they were attacked by Maria and Hibiki.-

Saber: Tsk! Who are you people?!

Maria: Rude! You call yourself a Knight when you do not address yourself first?! Shame on you!

Hibiki: It's not like you're a Knight, Maria-san.

Maria: I-I know... But Jin said I looked cool if I acted like a Knight!

Hibiki: Jin-san does have weird tastes for Royalty, huh?

Maria: That's what makes him cute. I-I mean, back to where we were! I am Maria Cadenza Eve, user of the Black Symphogear known as the Dark Gungnir!

Hibiki: I am the all mighty Tachibana Hibiki, user of the Yellow Symphogear known as the White Gungnir!

Saber: My apologies, I am Saber, King of all Knights.

Archer: Archer is my name. One who follows Artemis.

Rin: Archer! Stop saying nonsense and attack, Shirou and I can handle the rest.

Archer: As you command. -The man would draw out two daggers and started attacking Hibiki as she blocked his attacks with her bare hands.- Not bad, I thought you were weak from the way I saw you.

Hibiki: I've trained to fight and to protect myself for years, I'm still learning you old man! Hyah! -She yelled as she found an opening in Archer and punched him right in the stomach as he flew into the house.- Damn! Your body is tough and light, which only means one thing! You're not Human so I can go all out on you.

-Saber and Maria were fighting in close combat as their speed and power along with their skills were the same though the only difference was that Saber was wielding a sword while Maria had a spear.-

Saber: Formidable skills Maria. I respect you for that but do you think you can beat me?

Maria: I never said that I will be one defeating you. -She said as she continued singing her song "Ressou Gungnir" as she would then try to pierce Saber's armor with her spear as Saber would counter it and slash at Maria but Maria used her cape to protect herself from the attack.-

-From behind Saber was Tsubasa who attacked her from behind as Saber started bleeding from being slashed at from Tsubasa.-

Tsubasa: You left your back open, King of Knights. -She said as she continued attacking Saber with ferocity as she nearly destroyed Saber's armor.-

Shirou: Saber! -He was pinned down by Kirika as she was about to cut off his head.-

Rin: Hey you! Get away from him you little blonde ugly!

Kirika: "Ugly"?! Desu! Oh wait! Oh? You must like him, huh? Then what if I do this?! -She would then cut Shirou's shirt with her scythe as he started bleeding a little.-

Rin: Shirou!

Shirabe: Do not look away from your opponent. -She would then kick Rin in the stomach strongly.- How should I kill her? Senpai, why don't you do it?

Chris: Finally, a kill for me. -She then shot Rin in the head as Rin's body fell to the ground, which then Kirika would stab Shirou's head as the two would die and then slowly become Spirits.-

Saber: Shirou!

Archer: Rin! Tsk!

Hibiki: Your master is gone~ So will you! -She would then grab Archer's head and crushed his skull and dropped him to the ground as he was slowly becoming a spirit.-

Tsubasa: King of Knights with the holy sword known as Excalibur, huh? You will now be a part of us. -She had her sword stabbed in Saber's chest while Maria had her spear pierced through Saber's right arm as the blonde girl dropped and revealed her holy sword. As it was then Shan would approach Saber and bite her neck and started sucking her blood as his eyes became sharp like a vampire and Saber became a Spirit in an instant as he wounds healed.-

Shan: Now that we have the holy sword with us, we will not take care of the rest.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	23. Chapter 23:- FATE ARC PART 1

Qualidea Code Fate Arc PART 1  
Theme song for Fate Arc PART 1: Deal With - OLDCODEX

/Please read or watch the Fate/Stay Night and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

A few weeks had passed after the possession of Saber and Archer, along with their masters as it was was only a few days that Shan and his team realized that they finally took control of Fuyuki City along with the rest of the servants and masters that were fighting for the Holy Grail. Shan and the Symphogear users stood at the edge of a cliff that was facing San Francisco along with the Master and Servants all behind him. They all waited for the sun rise and was waiting for a time to strike as the city of San Francisco is similar to the three cities of Kanto, the city had students and armies to protect the city from any invaders. Shan knew the fight may not be as easy as the rest as Hotaru and Asuha said, the American students are more defensive and are physically tougher than the Japanese students. Shan gave the order to Caster and Tsubasa to change the Dinosaurs into Dragons instead, making them more quicker and stronger, after they completed the transformation of the Dinosaurs, the Servants along with their Masters returned back to the Spiritual Realm as Shan and everyone else prepared to attack.

Shan and the Symphogear users jumped down from the edge and slide down the cliff and ran towards the city. As they were running, a large shadow moved passed them from above as it was a dragon along with millions of other dragons, this would then alert the city as the alarm was heard, the group jumped over a large and tall fence and entered the city, as soon as they did, they saw over a few million students with red and white naval uniforms on, making them similar to the students of Kanagawa's uniform. Shan saw an opportunity to create an army at will but he miscalculated as the number of the students grew as they were summoning clones of each other to confuse and overwhelm their enemy. It was then one of the students was shot in the head as the rest looked up in the sky and saw the millions of Strike Witches, flying around the city buildings like a swarm of insects as the students then began to attack but were losing their numbers quickly as Shan and his team were killing them quickly as well as increasing their Spiritual Army for every kill. Giant white mechanical robots flew across the city as they were fighting against the Dragons.

-Dialogue-  
Shan: Their surprisingly stronger than the Japanese students.

Kirika: Should I call for back up?

Shan: What? Why?

Kirika: Because I think I found the source of our problems, desu. -She said as she pointed at a tall blonde teenager with a black and red suit as he had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his hands were glowing as there were rubble and dead bodies beside him that started moving on their own as they would combine and become monsters.-

Tsubasa: A summoner? Wait no...A creator. He's capable of creating an army at will by using the environment around him! -The blonde then stopped his magic as he took a few steps back as he was attacked by Maihime.-

Shan: Hime!

Maihime: Leave him to me, you take care of the rest!

Shan: Don't strain yourself! -He started jumping and climbing the buildings as he was also attacking the students.-

Hotaru: Hime! -She yelled out as she attacked the Blonde mage from behind but missed for the first time in her life.- What?!

Mahime: Be careful Hotaru-chan! He's Edward Neil, the top of this city and the leader of all others. Strongest students in America and is much stronger than us both.

Hotaru: With you by our side, we can beat him. -She said as she and Maihime then charged towards Edward and attacked.-

-Shan was on top of a tall sky scraper as looked around and scanned the area as he would then take out a small ball and place it at the center of the roof as he would then click on a button on his wrist and quickly jump down. As he jumped down, he crushed a student from his landing as he continued attacking the enemy. It was then the sky scraper exploded and caused an EMP burst around America as the American students were killed by Shan's forces as their weapons were electronic. In New York and Seattle, the two cities were also attacked by Shan's forces but were attacked by the Japanese students in Shan's army, who was being led by Asuha and Kasumi while New York's forces were pushed into a corner as the Spiritual Navel fleet took over the ocean in American waters as the Naval fleets were lead by Krul and her army of Vampires. In matter of hours, the American forces were all killed as the surviving civilians scattered around the world as Shan's Spiritual army became victorious in this battle though he knew there will be more battles like these and it will be much tougher.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	24. Chapter 24:- FATE ARC PART 2

Qualidea Code Fate Arc PART 2  
Theme song for Fate Arc PART 2: Deal With - OLDCODEX

/Please read or watch the Girls Und Panzer and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

Two months had passed as Shan had sent an all out war in the year 2058 to the year 2095 as he went on an all out war and destroyed half of humanity through each timeline. In the year 2059, Shan came across the few leaders of Kisunagi Shon's forces known as the Pravda Union with their army of modified tanks and attack drones. Katyusha, leader of the red army was said to be the most toughest leader in the region of Europe as well as her apprentice Nonna. Although the Russians weren't the only enemies, the American military of Saunders and the Germans of the Black Forest and the British army as well, though they pose no threat to Shan as his army has both power and numbers on his side as 4 enemy nations were not as powerful as Shan's united army. As soon as Shan took control of the leaders of the 4 nations, he noticed he missed out a few leaders from the army of Saunders who managed to escape his invasion, he let them be as he had counted all of the soldiers in his force and it was total up to 85.3 million Spirituals, Shan knew he had the forces and technology to invade another planet and to strike Kisunagi Shon but he continued his mission into having an army of the whole Earth until he could go on an all out attack on Shon.

Shan and his army had stepped upon the land of Heroes and Villains who claimed to be gods of war or even something else. The female Symphogear users came across the Avengers, both new and old and was merged victorious after a short battle until they found the Hulk and was pushed into a corner by the monster, but the giant green beast was killed Krul and Mikaela who sucked out the life force of the Hulk as the villains and heroes of the Avengers were under the control of Shan however he took notice of a teenage boy named Peter Parker and went after him, Spiderman's reflexes and spider senses were really unpredictable for Shan though Shan's team of Velociraptors managed to exterminate the pest and bring it to his side. Shan and his army then visited another world of heroes, and defeated many heroes but the two legends known as Superman and Batman, though the two were cornered by millions of spirits that they could not kill. Superman's heart was pierced by Shan's indestructible tail spike as he devoured the heart and took control of Superman as Maihime would then pierce the skull of Batman and took control of him as well.

In a different timeline where monsters and Aliens exist along with super powered Human beings, Shan met a man who had no hair and was completely bald but was ten times tougher than Superman, during the first encounter, Shan was punched in the stomach by the man however Shan did not flinch nor did he take a step back as he took the hit and looked back at the man and grabbed his head with his tail and said to him, "The strongest man on Earth, I will grant you eternal life and happiness." He said those words and crushed the man's head in an instant as everyone spoke out to him about that man was so powerful that nothing could kill him but Shan was the first to be able to do something that God could not, the man's name was, "Saitama". After Maihime defeated the strongest Psychic Esper in Japan known at "Tatsumaki", Maihime felt that she was getting weaker for some reason, thinking that her powers are being drained by someone.

During their free time, Shan had created a small town and houses in the Spirit Realm so that the Spirits could have a place to stay in instead of sleeping in a tight area in the arena base. For a few weeks, the SPirits have made a festival of their celebration of their new homes as Shan and Maihime walked around the town and saw people singing, dancing and enjoying themselves after so long. Maihime was enjoying a crepe made by Poseidon as Shan was questioning Poseidon and Gabriel on why were they there, performing and selling food as they explained to Shan that they died and were killed by Shan, they came back to life as Spirituals to help Shan in every way possible, this was news to Shan as he found out that he has an Alien army by his side along with an army of Shellfish as well. As the three were talking, it was then everyone who were killed by Shan's force in the three cities of Kanagawa, Tokyo and Chiba, the student's were slowly disappearing, Maihime quickly hugged Shan as he would then try to save every student he can but was too late until he came to notice that Maihime was also disappearing and that a chip from the back of her neck fell to the ground as Shan picked it up and was filled with rage and power.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	25. Chapter 25:- FATE ARC PART 3

Qualidea Code Fate Arc PART 3

Theme song for Fate Arc PART 3: Again - Yui

/Please read or watch the Girls Und Panzer and Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

In a computer lab, there was a man named Akatsuki Kinji who was researching and studying the chip that Shan found that fell off from Maihime's neck when she disappeared. Akatsuki Kinji is Kirika's long lost older brother who uses the relic of long range weaponry and arsenals that makes him as powerful as a fortress though his Symphogear disables him from moving around but turning when in battle. Kinji's an engineer and a scientist who would go all out to fix any problem. As the man was looking through every detail and information in that small chip, his eyes widened as he quickly ran up to the halls to find Shan.

-Dialogue-  
Shan: What do you mean there's no such person who goes under the name of "Tenkawa Maihime"?!

Kinji: The records in that tiny chip only had the name of "Yukihime" and there was information about Tenkawa Kouhime as well, though that bitch died.

Shan: Then what about Hime? You can't find her?

Kinji: I tracked her into the pass of 2098, a year before we were actually suppose to meet her and I found out that the place we met her in was not real.

Tsubasa: Not real? What does that mean?

Kinji: It was a virtual reality that realistically toys with the students inside it, the ones controlling that reality are the ones that are slowly killing them in that world, it's a psychological world of pain and agony! They're using this on kids and what the students see are what the people behind this chip thing sees too!

Tsubasa: So you're saying that they know of our existence?

Kinji: Exactly! Though I cannot confirm that they know our weaknesses because we've won all of our battles because we always had the element of surprise by our side.

Shan: Well do you know their location and where Hime is at?

Kinji: In fact I do but they will be expecting us to go there and save the students and it will be an obvious trap as well.

Shan: What choice do we have? We will go there and get back the Queen and everyone else!

Kinji: King! Please! I do not suggest that we should save them! We're only saving about 3 thousand students, if we lose and fail there, we might lose the millions here! We may have not lost any battles in the past but who knows that we could lose this one? We're fighting an enemy that knows of our presence and knows how we fight and what we look like, we have no element of surprise of them!

Shan:...I'd rather lose everything than to lose the love of my life! -He said as he walked out of the lab and went out-

Kinji: That fool! God! Tsubasa-san, quickly! Gather all of the Symphogear users, Gabriel and Poseidon. I think I have a plan.

-Tsubasa did as she was asked to as Shan gave the order to everyone to prepare for war in 24 hours as Gabriel, Poseidon and the Symphogear users gathered in Kinji's office.-

Gabriel: So~? Why do you call us here?

Kinji: I have a plan. I can only assume that the King would not ask Gabriel and Poseidon to lead the assault, it'd be obvious that he'll ask Kirika-chan, Tsubasa-san and Hibiki-chan to lead the attack while the rest will be leading squads or will be attacking from the sidelines. So I think Jin-san, Maria-san and Reina-chan should use this opportunity to infiltrate the build and save the leaders of the cities, this will give us the advantage to go all out and save the other students later.

Tsubasa: You don't think Shan-dono would suspect this?

Kinji: No with Reina-chan, she's the user of Diablos after all, she can hide in the dark and lay low for as long as she wants as long as she can save the Queen, as long as the Queen is alive and is in this world, we won't have to worry about dying during the battle. So let's get to it.

Reina: So should I go in now?

Kinji: No, you'll infiltrate the base with our couple here when the enemy is distracted by our forces.

-The next following day when Shan began his attack on Berlin, the place where Maihime and everyone else of the students were held captive. It was 8pm in Berlin of Germany as the people were outside enjoying themselves as the people heard loud roars and screams from every direction as a car exploded and everyone panicked as swarms of Strike Witches swarmed the allies and skies as Dinosaurs, Dragons, tanks, soldiers and robots started killing whoever was a threat to them as the Spirituals were on a rampage in the city.-

-Two girls who had familiar faces were enjoying their German snacks as an army of Spirituals ran passed the two and ignored them as the two would look at the Spirits as they began to panic.-

Akagi: K-Kaga-san? Are those..

Kaga: Yes, Spirituals, the ones the Admiral told us about.

Akagi: W-What are we suppose to do, Kaga-san?! We should report this to the Admiral!

Kaga: We must gather the other ship girls here first and return to the naval base as quickly as we can.

Akagi: It's across the pacific ocean!

Kaga: We have a second base in Britain..

Akagi: Oh yeah! I guess we should go find Bismarck-san and Prinz-san too.

Bismarck: We're right here, waiting for you two! Now let's go or we'll be in trouble!

Prinz: O-Onee-sama! I don't think we should use our equipment!

Bismarck: Why not?!

Prinz: That! -She pointed as the four of them ran to the docks and saw 6 giant Destroyers, transforming their side armor into giant spider-like legs as they started walking across the lands, crushing buildings and firing their weapons in every direction of the city.- If we use our equipment, they might think we're their enemies and they will kill us in an instant!

Akagi: Prinz-san is right, it's not worth risking our lives and information. -It was then, the four girls would get on a small speed boat quickly get away from the city as Prinz and Bismarck would look back at their homeland as they saw smoke, flames and explosions in the city along with people singing loudly in the city.-

Kaga: Symphogear users. The most powerful beings on Earth. I'm just glad we're not their enemies.

Bismarck: You can say that now but I can assume that they will be our enemies soon.

-The battle raged on as Kirika and Shirabe were standing in an area of flames and looked at a tall tower-like building, waiting for Reina, Jin and Maria to successfully get back Maihime.-

Maria: We gotta thank Kinji for giving us the map around the building or we'll be lost.

Jin: I'm sure, with a map you'd get lost either way.

Maria: W-What does that mean?!

Reina: Shh! This is the room. -There was a glass wall and door as they saw a corpse of a scientist who had his heart pierced by a large icicle on the ground as there were a girl with grey silver hair, looking at him.- That doesn't look like the Queen though Kinji said that she would be here.

Maria: "Tenkawa Yukihime"?! There's a name on the large screen there.

Jin: Hmph! Yukihime or not, if she's what we came here for then I see that we get to it quickly! -He'd then place his hand on the glass and destroyed the glass wall and door as he would approach Yukihime.- My Queen! We have come to escort you back to your quarters! -The girl was as tall as Shan as she looked back at Jin with her hair down and had bright glowing pink eyes as her hands were emitting mists.- My Queen?

Reina: Are you not Tenkawa Maihime?

Yukihime: I never heard of that name before and I do not know of my purpose. -She'd then blow away the three Symphogear users with her powers as they fell out of the tall building and landed on the other buildings as the looked up at Yukihime while she wore a long plain white dress as she looked down at everyone and saw Shan.- Interesting man..

Shan: Hime?

Jin: That's not Maihime, King! That's Yukihime! Possibly the clone of Maihime!

-It was then, Yukihime went down to Shan as she was walking down a stairs of ice while she was barefoot, she'd approach the man and lifted up his chin as she looked at him directly, her looks were no different from Maihime's though her height was a huge difference from Maihime's, she wasn't short anymore, she was around 178cm, which was the same height as Shan. There was a blush on Yukihime's cheeks as she looked at Shan with lust in her eyes and giggled softly, Shan blushed slightly from the sight of her maturity as he knew this girl was not Maihime.-

Yukihime: I do not know who you are but I do have a feeling that I've seen you from somewhere and that my body understands how yours work~ -She said as she flirted with him as she walked around his body and touched him all over his body.-

Kinji: That lady...Is hot!

Chris: ?! -She would then glare at Kinji and pointed her gun at him as the man would laugh nervously- I do hope you remember that you have a girlfriend!

Kinji: So you would say that, huh~? How cute!

Chris: S-Shut up!

Shan: Y-You're not Hime..

Yukihime: My name is Tenkawa Yukihime, my name does have "Hime" in its spelling and pronunciation so technically, I am Hime.

Shan: No...She was suppose to be short and innocent! Always smiling! Kind! You're not her! -He took a few steps back as he was getting paranoid slightly-

Yukihime: Oh! I do remember these cute little things~ -As it was then a small ice patch surrounded the palms of Yukihime as two black butterfly hairbands then appear as she tied them to each side of hair as she smiled at Shan happily and innocently.-

Shan: No... You can't be.. -He'd fall to his knees as he looked up at Yukihime, knowing that Maihime is Yukihime.- Y-You can't be Maihime..Wait..Eh? -His memories started flashing as there was static in his head as memories of Maihime were disappearing slowly.- Hime..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	26. Chapter 26:- FATE ARC PART 4

Qualidea Code Fate Arc PART 4

Theme song for Fate Arc PART 4: Aoi Tori - Asami Imai

/Please read or watch the Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

-Dialogue-

Yukihime: Oh? Something wrong? -She asked as she squatted down to Shan as he was on his knees, looking at her with fear.- You look so pale and fragile, somewhat cute here. Hehe~

Shan: I...I.. -In shock, Shan knew he did not have the power to even hurt or kill Yukihime as she had a sort of powerful aura around her, which were just as powerful as the millions of Spirituals.-

Kinji: Oh shit! I did not see this coming! -He said loudly from a distance as he was staring at Shan and Yukihime from a distance.- All Symphogear units, all out attack but do not get in each other's way! -Kinji yelled loudly through the communicator as he and Chris then got up from hiding and activated their guns and started firing their weapons at Yukihime with thousands of missiles and lasers at their target. As they hit Yukihime, they were unable to see through the smoke and as the smoke cleared up, they saw a large ice shield around her and Shan as they were inside.- Oh damn! Hibiki-chan! Soran-san! It's your turn!

Hibiki: -She and Soran then jumped up at Yukihime from below the building and punched the ice powerful and broke it but as soon as they did, they were pushed back by Yukihime's gust of ice as the two would get stuck on a wall by the icea around their body and hands.- So much for brute force..

Soran: Shut up.

-It was then Ayumu and Elfnein then attacked Yukihime as Ayumu's Symphogear transformed him into a ball with spikes as he rolled towards Yukihime as she would then create a patch of ice in his path as Ayumu slipped and fell which Elfnein would then quickly fly to Ayumu, carry him and tossed him at Yukihime as she summoned a magic circle in front of her palms and fired a powerful beam of flames at Yukihime as Yukihime would then blew at the flames at Ayumu as a snowstorm would then freeze the two Symphogear users in midair as they dropped down.-

Kinji: God damn it! I didn't think that bitch would be that tough!

Chris: She's not a bitch! You're acting like one yourself! She's our queen and we gotta stop her!

Kinji: Our queen was cute and innocent! She wasn't tall and lusty! -He said as he pointed at Yukihime who was moving her arms around Shan's body, slowly and lustfully.- You see that shit?!

Chris: -She was getting irritated over Kinji's ranting as she was blushing as she would then hit Kinji on the head with her gun.- STOP COMPLAINING AND SHOOT ALREADY YOU DUMBASS!

Kinji: Oh yeah! -He did as he was told as he and Chris would unload more weapons from their arsenal and started firing at Yukihime, though they knew that the explosions may hit and hurt Shan, they know for a fact that Yukihime would protect Shan.- Eat led you milf!

Chris: We're shooting lasers you idiot!

Kinji: Oh right! EAT LASERS YOU MILF!

Chris: SHE'S YOUNGER THAN US!

Kinji: What?! How would you know? They never said her age in the chip!

Chris: She's obviously younger than us, you could tell, she just happen to be taller than most of us! -As the two were arguing, their bodies froze as they looked down to see their bodies frozen and were unable to use their weapons.- Look what you did to us!

Kinji: My bad..

Yukihime: Such cute fighters you have, though they seem quite weak to me. -She was then struck by lightning from the sky as she protected herself with an ice shield as she looked up and saw Jin and Maria as the two couple would land and behind Shan as they grabbed and pulled him away quickly.- Tsk! Where do you think you're taking him?

Jin: We're taking him away from you! We don't want him to get killed by you!

Maria: And we want you to stay away from him! -The couple said as Jin pointed his black sword at Yukihime while Maria pointed her black spear at Yukihime.-

Yukihime: -She cringed as she got angry as the wind blew around Yukihime and snow covered her whole body, her outfit then changed into a short skirted white Japanese Kimono with long wide sleeves as she was bare shouldered and her large bow tie behind her back had a long wide string that had sharp ice picks at the end as she worn long white knee socks with the traditional Japanese shoes.- Hand him over, it's not like I'd kill him or anything.

Maria: Not happening. -She'd then charge towards Yukihime and tried to stab her with her spear but Yukihime dodged by moving to the side and grabbed Maria as she tossed the black knight at a building, as Yukihime then froze the whole building Maria was in.-

Jin: Maria! You bastard! -He would then launch a long range attack at Yukihime as he swung his sword at her as a large red wave was fired at Yukihime from Jin's sword, but he missed as Yukihime then appeared right in front of Jin as she grabbed his head and tossed him into the same building Maria was in.-

Yukihime: Such a handsome young man. Too bad he was weak. -She would then quickly jump towards Shan as she dodged an attack by Shirabe who had over a few dozen saws out from her hands, legs, back and head.-

Shirabe: Please? I'd like you to return back our King and that you would leave us alone.

Yukihime: How cute! I could leave you all alone but I can't return your King because he now belongs to me~ -She said as she got down to him and kissed his cheek softly as she had a feint blush on her cheeks.-

Shirabe: Stupid.. -She would then attack Yukihime with her saws, cutting through the ice Yukihime was creating but it was then Yukihime grabbed Shirabe by the neck and froze Shirabe's body, disabling her from using her saws as Yukihime then tossed Shirabe to the side.- Ugh...This was unexpected..

Reina: -She threw a large black shuriken at Yukihime as Yukihime froze the attack and froze Reina who was standing on a tower.- ...Damn it! I can never have enough fun..

-Thousands of swords rained down from the sky and started hitting Yukihime as she summoned out a shield quickly, protecting herself and Shan from the impact of the swords. She looked up to see Tsubasa with her Ignite mode on.-

Yukihime: To think I would forget about you, huh? You must be really powerful to be able to hide your presence without me realizing you were in the battlefield, you have my respects but you cannot have this man! -She mimicked the last attack Tsubasa did but this time it was icicles as she launched them all at Tsubasa, with Tsubasa's speed, she managed to dodge the attacks as she would jump down with great speed and charged towards Yukihime with her sword and starter slashing her, Yukihime was pressured by Tsubasa's attacks as Yukihime would then quickly grab onto Tsubasa's sword and freeze her along with her sword.- She was annoyingly strong, though she was still weak. -Her eyes widened as she looked back to see a giant shadow that was holding a large green scythe as it slashed at Yukihime as Yukihime flew into one of the buildings.-

Kirika: D-D-D-Death! -Her giant shadow would then walk towards Yukihime as she slashed the building and cut it in half. It was then Kirika's shadow was kicked on the head by Yukihime as the shadow fell to the ground.-

Yukihime: Tsk! You're really powerful, perhaps even more powerful than that other girl. You have my respect for scaring me like that but I am unbeat- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was struck down by Shan as he hit Yukihime with his tail.-

Shan: I won't let you hurt Kirika and my Symphogear users! -His bright green eyes then changed colours into bright red as its shaped changed into a Vampire's as Shan's green outlines also became red as it glowed as he started singing the song "The Biggest Dreamer" as he started walking towards Yukihime.-

Yukihime: Hahaha! You finally attacked! I've been waiting! -She then stood up as she started firing spikes of Ice at Shan as the man took the hits and did not get injured from the attacks. Yukihime would then through a giant ice speak at Shan's head as the man would turn and smash the spike with his tail as Yukihime then tried to stab Shan in the heart with her ice spike as the ice broke through the armor and had pierced his heart.- Hah! You now belong to me and I will do whatever I want...? -Shan grabbed Yukihime's hand that was inside of him as he pulled her hand out and looked at her closely and glared at her.- Eh?

Shan: You forgot about one thing.

Yukihime: A-And what might that be..?

Shan: The only one who can kill me...Is me! -He would then bit Yukihime on the neck and started sucking her blood as the girl struggled and tried pushing him away as she was moaning and shouting from having her blood sucked out by him, Shan then stopped as Yukihime fell to the ground as she fainted. Shan would then carry her and walked into a portal as everyone else cheered joyfully over their victory as the Symphogear users broke through the ice and followed Shan as the whole army left together with their leader.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	27. Chapter 27:- FATE ARC PART 5

Qualidea Code Fate Arc PART 5  
Theme song for Fate Arc PART 5: "Reset" - Hirahara Ayaka

/Please read or watch the Symphogear series to understand the plot and name of the characters a little more. Please be advised that not everything will be explained./

A few days had passed after bringing Yukihime into the Spiritual Realm and making her into a full Spirit as she became much more powerful than her original self in the real world. During the past few days, Kinji and Elfnein had been creating a timeline compressor that helps bring both the past and present Spirits of both Maihime and Yukihime. With the successful experimentation, Maihime was born into two forms, one being her 8 year old form and one being her 15 year old while her oldest is a 20 year old Yukihime. Shan and a few others had realized that Maihime was not an original but a doppelganger of Yukihime from a different timeline, the only difference was the name but their personalities were completely the same as the three Hime's were energetic and powerful though Shan came to realize that the three Hime's had different powers as the 8 year old girl was able to use psychic powers while the 15 year old was able to use electricity and and super strength though the 20 year old Yukihime had full control of Ice and air, which was completely different from her doppelgangers. Due to the doppelgangers, the survival of the Spiritual Realm and army has been confirmed as they have one king and 3 queens to serve.

In a small Japanese town in the Spiritual Realm where the Strike Witches and the students of the three cities would go visit the food stalls, Yukihime, Hotaru, Sakamoto and Tsubasa owns the traditional town and watches over it as Poseidon watches over the pacific ocean, gathering seafood of any sort for food supplies while Gabriel assists Kinji and Elfnein in alien weaponry and upgrades for the army. Asuha and Kasumi are in charge of another city across the main capital arena tower which is a modern city filled with electronics and merchandise like in every world along with Junko being the security of the skies of the city. In the outskirts of the city, there is a small shrine village controlled by the 15 year old Maihime, the village is filled with holy powers and aura as it is protected by Arch Angels made by Shan's powers and are under control by Maihime along with Hibiki being one of her guardians. Shan has no plans in taking over the world just yet as he knows that there are other important tasks to finish before he heads out to war again. From time to time, everyone would gather in the capital city to meet up together and celebrate a daily party known as the "Regalia Festival" which was made ever since Shan first created the army of the Spirituals and made everyone immortals. During a certain time of the festival, the youngest Maihime would be enjoying the celebration with everyone else down below while the two other Himes would be up above the tower of the Arena in Shan's office with him as the three would watch the festival. During the festival, Hotaru and Tsubasa would always sing a song or two but the most popular song they would sing was always "Cruel Angel Thesis".

The two Himes would always ask Shan for a child as they would think raising a child would be an easy job though Shan knew that it wasn't time to have a child nor were they married to him yet, he knew there were rules and regulations in the Spiritual Realm that must be taken note of. Shan had been watching over the Spiritual Realm as well as looking over the people as they were enjoying their lives in a place with no conflict or sickness, pain, suffering and depression, Shan enjoyed watching his people getting along as well as being happy but Shan was not happy about the fact that he's being categorized as a God for being able to take down the two most powerful beings on Earth, which were Superman and Saitama as Shan did not want to be feared but he wanted to be looked up at as being a person who saves those who had suffered a pain that cannot be healed, which Shan considered in taking over the world for himself as well as making Earth an Immortal planet filled with Spirituals as he would then wish to aim to "Save" the entire universe. In a few weeks time, Shan was studying the Himes as he came to understand that Yukihime was the overall strongest and was the most unpredictable compared to her other selves though the two Maihimes poses a threat to the Spiritual Realm if they do not know how to control their powers, which is where Shan would come in to teach the two girls on how to control their powers in order to "Save" more people from dying recklessly, Shan also felt an evil and powerful presence in the Spiritual Realm as he knows that there is a traitor among the Spirituals but he does not know who, Shan would then wait for the traitor's move and appearance as he patiently waited and watched everyone.

-THE END-

Coming Soon:-  
Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Ame no Yukihime


End file.
